Remember Me
by shantie1984
Summary: Serena had lost Darien to the Negaverse and knew she had to get him back, but how? Will she ever get him to remember who he really is? More importantly will she be able to hold back the love evil Prince Darien is showing for her?
1. Chapter 1

The queen was not happy

The queen was not happy. Not happy at all actually. Her new warrior had yet to retrieve the Imperial Crystal yet and it was starting to annoy her. Sitting on her thrown, the queen stared off into space, deep in thought.

"Prince Darien," queen Beryl said to the empty space in front of her.

"Yes, my queen," a very hansom young man answered as he appeared in front of her.

"Prince Darien, you have yet to bring me back the crystal from Sailor Moon. My patients are warring thin."

"Excuse me your majesty, but the only reason why I haven't brought back the crystal is because every time I go to retrieve it Malachite is already executing his own plan. I don't agree with the way he works."

"So are you saying you won't work together as I ordered?" Beryl asked angrily.

"No my queen," Darien answered confidently. He was not intimidated by his queen. "I just believe if I was given time to create my own plan, on my own without Malachite, I believe I'll be successful."

"Perhaps that might be a good idea," Beryl said considering Darien's idea. "Alright then, if you believe you can retrieve the crystal without Malachite's help, go ahead."

"Thank you my queen," Darien said and bowed just before fading from his queen's sight.

Later that day Darien decided to go to Earth, more specifically Tokyo, to think. He didn't like hanging around the in the negaverse. Something about that place just didn't settle well with him. It didn't matter now. He liked to come to a specific park in Tokyo. It had an unusually large rose garden which somehow sitting and smelling the roses helped his head to clear and he was able to think clearly on whatever topic he needed.

As he sat there he slowly began to realize that there was music playing somewhere and that somehow it sounded familiar, like he had heard it before. Darien casually sat up out of his seat and started looking for the source of the music. The music pulled him to the center of the rose garden and that where he found the source. For a second Darien thought he blonde angel standing next to a white rose bush, but after a blinked the angel wings disappeared to leave behind just a short blonde girl.

Darien couldn't stop himself now. That music was driving him insane and he had to know just where the music was coming from. As he walked closer to the girl he stepped on a twig cracking it under his weight alerting the girl to his presents. The young girl turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello," the rather beautiful blonde greeted. Darien just stared at her for a moment, not realizing that she had just spoken to him.

"Where is that music coming from?" he asked almost rudely.

"Oh," the girl gasped blushing. "I'm sorry, was it bothering you?"

"No, it wasn't," Darien answered with the same almost rude tone. "I just want to know where it's coming from."

"The music is from my locket," she answered as she pulled it out of her pocket for Darien to see. The locket was shaped like a beautiful star that was made out of gold. Darien's breathing stopped upon looking at the little trinket. A sudden memory flowed through his mind of a young girl in a castle giving him that very same locket, but just as it came the memory vanished. Darien was stunned for a second trying to figure out where that memory came from. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Darien flatly said still staring at the locket. "Where did you get that?"

"Originally it was mine," she answered sadly as she got up to give Darien a better look at the locket. "A long time ago I gave it to someone I loved so he would always remember me after a long time we were reunited and he gave it back to me."

"So why do you sound so sad?" The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes. Darien suddenly felt the urge to comfort her, but resisted.

"He was taken from me."

"I see," Darien said and was about to turn to leave when the young girl lightly took his hand.

"Would you like to admire the roses with me?" The blonde paused to see what his answer would be, but when Darien didn't she decided to keep talking. "Do you like roses? I just love roses myself. They are so beautiful to see and I would greatly love company." Darien looked at the girl and sighed.

"I like roses too. They help me to clear my head when I have a lot on my mind." The girl smiled sweetly to herself.

"Well, what's on your mind? Maybe I can help you?" Darien looked at her confused for a moment, but then suddenly started laughing.

"I doubt someone like you could help me."

"Someone like me?" she asked a little confused. "How do you know I wouldn't be able to help? You don't even know my name, much less who I am." Upon hearing this Darien stopped laughing. "My name is Serena for your information and I bet I can help you."

"How do you figure?"

"Easy, I made you laugh didn't I? I bet from laughing you feel a little better." After saying this she looked at him very matter-of-factly which caused Darien to chuckle slightly.

"I will not argue with you on that one," Darien admitted. He couldn't believe how good he felt. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled or laughed for that matter. "Serena I'm glad I met you. My name is Darien," Darien said extending his hand out.

"I'm glad too Darien," Serena agreed smiling as she took his hand and shook it. Darien suddenly felt a jolt go through his spine and his heart beat sped up. He felt like he knew her and had met her before. Why was he responding like this? None of the women in the Negaverse did this to him and none of them ever caught his attention for very long. This girl was important in some way and Darien was going to make damn sure he was going to find out how important and in what way.

"Can I see you again Serena?" he asked giving her his award winning smile which caused Serena to blush.

"Are you sure you want to see me again?" Serena asking blushing even more.

"Yes, of course I do," Darien stated strongly to help convince her.

"Well okay then," Serena agreed smiling. "How about we meet here again tomorrow at four? That will give me time tomorrow to get here just encase I get detention."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Okay then I'll see you later!" Serena shouted happily as she ran off waving.

It took Serena a good twenty minutes to get to the Cherry Hill Temple. The girls were all patiently waiting for her to see if their plan was going to work. Well, three of the four girls were waiting patiently actually.

"You finally get here meatball head," Reis patted rudely. "You were taking forever."

"Rei I can't just walk up to Darien and demand him to trust me and develop a bond!" Serena shouted before sitting herself at the table. "I have to start from scratch since he has no memory of me at all."

"Serena's right Rei," Lita said taking Serena's side of the argument. "She's going to have to be careful around Darien so she doesn't push him away or tip him off to what she's doing."

"Yeah, cut her some slack Rei," Mina chimed in. "What Serena is doing is a far cry from easy."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Rei apologized rolling her eyes.

"So how did it go?" Ami asked going straight to the point.

"Well he enjoyed my company and wants to see me again. We're meeting up tomorrow at the park again at four."

"Spend a good amount of time with him Serena," Mina said before taking a sip of her tea. "We won't expect to see you tomorrow so we'll just meet up the next day after tomorrow."

"Okay," Serena agreed nodding her head. The five girls continued their meeting for another hour then decided it was time to head back to their homes. Mina ended up walking Serena home since she noticed her lack of interest in the meeting.

"Serena, are you really okay with this plan?"

"If this is what will get Darien back, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to be Mina," Serena answered as she stopped to look at Mina. Her eyes were suddenly filled with such strength that Mina never saw in her before. "Darien and I were once going to be married. The love that we once shared a thousand years ago is still here today. I still love him and I know he still loves me. All I need to do if remind him."

"You are very strong Serena," Mina admitted as the two continued their walk. "You are lucky that you are given another chance to be with the one you love."

"So you do remember the generals from our past."

"We all do," Mina admitted. "Ami and Rei don't like to talk about it, but Lita and I sometimes like to confide in each other about it. Lita missed her Nephrite very much."

"I remember them having an instant attraction to each other when she came to visit me on Earth," Serena said as she recalled when her past self was sent to Earth to stay for a while.

"Lita is lucky to not have been around when you, Ami, and Rei were fighting Nephrite," Mina said with tears in her eyes. "I have to deal with seeing Kunzite every time we fight."

"He is called Malachite in this time," Serena corrected. "Ami and Rei had to fight the men they loved too."

"Yes, but those fights were without their memories," Mina contested. "I on the other hand am fighting now Malachite with the memories of what we had together. Remember Kunzite and I were together before you and Darien."

"All you girls had your loves before Darien and I. It took a while before Darien and I could see past our bickering that we loved each other."

"Yes you two sure had it out for each other for a while," Mina said as she remembered the way Serena and Darien use to fight. It was actually very similar to the way they fought in this time before they realized they loved each other. The past sure had a way in repeating itself. Hopefully the past won't repeat itself too much.

"I have noticed something about the generals that you may find interesting," Serena said with a sudden serious tone

"What is it?"

"Well Nephrite and Jadeite both really were not changed too much. They both displayed moments of kindness and good during the time we fought them, especially Nephrite." Serena paused to check if Mina understood what she had said. "Zoicite and Kunzite were changed the most. Kunzite became Malachite and Zoicite was turned into a woman. Something tells me that they were changed so dramatically for a reason."

"Wow Serena you're princess self sure is coming out," Mina said in amazement. Serena only giggled at her.

"Oh I thought this instantly when enough of my memories returned. I think I'm trying to remember something that my past self seek to forget."

"Hopefully with time our memories will be completely restored." After another ten to fifteen minutes later the two finally reached Serena's house. "Well Serena I'll see you later. Good luck tomorrow." Mina waved Serena goodbye then left in the direction of her house. Serena waved back to her friend then went inside.

Her family didn't really notice Serena's lack of cheerfulness, but truth be told she didn't let them. As soon as she walked in she went straight to her room and even had dinner in her room. For the rest of the day till she went to sleep Serena laid on her bed in deep though about what took place today and what she might do tomorrow. For being known as a ditz and a cry baby Serena was actually very strong and smart when she applied herself. When night finally fell Serena got ready for bed and retired for the night. Sadly though, the night was not destined to go as smoothly as the day had gone. Around one in the morning Serena's communicator went off. It took a good minute for Serena to wake up and answer it.

"Let me take a wild guess," Serena stated, sarcasm flowing out with every word. "We're under attack again."

"Well aren't we little Miss Sun Shine," Mina shot back with equal sarcasm. "Come to the park where the lake is!"

"I'll be there," Serena replied before turning off her communicator and slowly made her way out of the bed. "Why is it always the park?" she questioned as she grabbed her locket from her dresser. "Moon Prism Power!" Within moments Serena turned into Sailor Moon and was running to the park. Soon she arrived to see the youma barely missing Jupiter with its blades.

"You're late!" Mars shouted right after shooting her fireball and missing.

"You can yell at me later Mars! Right now I just want to kill this thing and go home to bed!"

"We can't kill it Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted. "That thing is really a human!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Finally Venus's attack hit the youma weakening it, but also making it more mad then it was before. In a fit of raging fury it lashed out to the closest Scout which happened to be Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon froze in place as the youma came bearing down upon her. Just as when Sailor Moon was sure she was going to die two strong arms picked her up and carried her to safety.

"Tuxedo Mask you rescued me!" Sailor Moon shouted happily as he leapt to safety.

"It's not like how you think it is," Tuxedo Mask said as he set her down to her feet before him. "I'm only saving you because someone from the royal family needs to be alive for the crystal to work."

"I don't understand," Sailor Moon said as she backed away.

"Sailor Moon we are enemies and I will do whatever it takes to get that crystal. Even if it means saving my enemy to do it." Sailor Moon just stared at him in shock. His voice was so cold and harsh.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted, breaking her attention away from Tuxedo Mask. Apparently Mercury found the youma's weakness and now all there was left was for Sailor Moon to use her crystal to heal it. Sailor Moon quickly realized it was time for her to step in and ran over to her scouts.

"Moon Healing Activation!" Within moments the youma was human again lying unconscious on the ground. Sailor Moon smiled at her accomplishment then turned to discover Tuxedo Mask was gone which wasn't much of a surprise to her.

"Sailor Moon he saved you again," Venus said happily.

"He only saved me because he thinks I need to be alive to use the crystal," Sailor Moon informed sadly.

"Why would he think that?" Jupiter questioned.

"Is he right Luna?" Mars asked. "Artemis?"

"Well in s sense he is," Artemis admitted. "Someone from the Moon's royal family needs to live for the crystal to work."

"But it's technically not just Sailor Moon that has to remain alive," Luna added. "Either one of you scouts can activate the crystal."

"What?" Venus said shocked.

"It's true Venus," Artemis confirmed. "You all are related to the royal Moon family in some way or another. Venus you are the first cousin to Princess Serena from Queen Serenity's side. Her twin brother was your father. Jupiter and Mars you two are first cousins to each other through your mothers who were first cousins the king of the Moon. Mercury your mother was Queen Serenity's first cousin through her mother."

"Wow, so we are all related to each other," Mercury said more to herself as she typed away on her mini computer.

"So as you can see that as long as at least one of you is still breathing the crystal can be activated by anyone, but only a direct descendent of the Moon family can use the crystal to it's full extent," Luna added.

"Well that explains why Mina and Serena look so much alike," Mars stated. "They're really first cousins."

"As enlightening as this all has been I'm beat," Lita said as she stretched her arms. "Lets all head home to bed." All the girls nodded their heads in agreement and left towards their respective homes. Serena reached her home in no time and within moments was fast asleep in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Serena woke up bright and early much to the surprise of her family and herself considering her late night battle. She had enough time to eat a nice breakfast and casually walk to school. As Serena walked she recalled the great face Luna made when she woke up and found Serena already up getting dressed for school. Luna's face equally matched Ms. Haruna's face when Serena walked into class five minutes early. Serena couldn't help, but smile the whole time in class. She was off to a great start for the day.

Back in the Negaverse though Prince Darien wasn't having such a great start to his day. Malachite was searching for Prince Darien all morning and finally found him in the library reading. Malachite was boiled over with anger at the dark prince for interfering with his attacks on the scouts.

"How dare you interfere with my work!" Malachite shouted as he slammed his fist onto a near by side table.

"Excuse me?" Darien asked as he lowered the book he was reading from his eyes. "I don't recall retrieving the crystal was solely your job."

"Do not interfere with my work again Prince Darien! Queen Beryl may have plans for you, but it won't save you from her wrath of you delay her getting the crystal!"

"Queen Beryl will get her crystal," Darien stated before standing up and exit the room. He headed straight for his chambers. It was getting on in the day and Darien needed to change into common Earth clothes to see Serena. Surprisingly he was looking forward to seeing her. Yesterday she made him so calm and even a little happy and he needed that right now. He quickly got dressed and left his room to head to Tokyo on Earth.

It seemed like school took forever to end for Serena. School was a lot longer when you're not sleeping through half of it. Serena was so concerned about making sure she didn't get detention that she didn't fall asleep once and didn't eat any of her food till lunch. Now she was running her little ass off trying to get to the park to meet Darien in time. When Serena finally got to the spot in the park her and Darien agreed upon she noticed that Darien was not there. Serena then glanced at her watch to find out that she was half an hour early!

"I'm so stupid," Serena exclaimed to herself. "I forgot I told Darien four." She suddenly collapsed onto the grass breathing heavily. Since she had half an hour might as well take a quick nap!

As Darien casually walked to the spot in the park him and Serena had agreed upon he scanned the area to see if he could see her anywhere. Suddenly Darien found himself face down in the grass. He had tripped over something, but what? He rolled over and sat up to see a beautiful young blonde still asleep under his legs.

"She's still asleep?" Darien asked himself in disbelief. He couldn't believe after being tripped over she was still asleep! "Serena, wake up you meatball head," Darien said as he shook her lightly.

"Few more minutes mom," Serena moaned before turning onto her side.

"Serena I'm not your mom," Darien said frowning as he continued shaking her lightly. Serena's eyes slowly opened and scanned her surrounding. She quickly realized she wasn't home, but at the park. Serena suddenly remembered why she was at the park and quickly sat up. "So you're awake now."

"Sorry I feel asleep," Serena apologized blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," Darien replied smiling. He liked her blushing. "Why were you sleeping anyway?"

"I had a long night and a long day at school today. I usually sleep during class, but I didn't because I didn't want to get detention."

"Oh," Darien said before standing up. Serena followed his lead and stood up as well and brushed the grass off of her school uniform. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Oh I just thought we could hang out around the park. Enjoy the gardens, get some ice cream, and maybe rent a row boat." At the mention of the row boat Serena blushed again. Darien looked at her seriously as he thought about what she said. Spending time with her like that would enable him to gain information about her.

"I think that would be fine." Serena's face lit up and she started to bounce up and down like a bunny.

"Great! Let's go see the gardens across the park. They are just beautiful." Darien nodded his head in agreement and the two started walking to the other side of the park. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions Darien?"

"Go ahead," Darien answered as they walked.

"What's so bad about your job? Is your boss a bitch?" Serena mentally kicked herself for her last comment. Silently she hoped Darien wouldn't catch on that she knew who his "boss" was. Luckily for her Darien assumed her last comment was a lucky guess.

"Yes, my boss is a bitch and to my disliking and happiness I have been chosen to," Darien paused to think about proper words to use, "become her partner to help control the business." Serena suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Queen Beryl had plans to make Darien her king. This was not going to happen if Serena had anything to say about it.

"Why to your disliking?" Serena asked carefully.

"Not that I don't want to control the company because I do. I just don't want to be partners with her. I don't care for her." A weight suddenly lifted off Serena's shoulders. Beryl may have his mind, but not his heart. "So Serena, why do you come to the park?" Darien asked turning the tables on her. It was now Serena's turn to do a little tap dance.

"Similar reasons why you come to the park, to clear my head."

"That doesn't totally answer my question," Darien said a little annoyed at her avoiding his question.

"I lost someone dear to me not too long ago. I loved him very much." Serena felt proud for answering his question truthfully without lying or revealing too much. Darien on the other hand felt jealousy rage over him. "He was taken away from me and I'm not sure if I'll ever get him back." Darien suddenly stopped walking.

"Do you still love him?" He was shocked to see tears in her eyes and couldn't help, but hold the little rabbit. Darien actually felt bad for asking her such an obviously personal question, but was still jealous that someone had already claimed her heart.

"I'm sorry Darien," Serena apologized still in his arms. "I just don't feel like talking about this." Darien let his head drop to hers. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume and could feel the silky softness of her hair on his face. Suddenly in his mind he saw an image of Serena falling and him catching her. She had fallen into his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. Then in a moment the image was gone from his mind. Darien quickly snapped back to reality and realized he was still holding Serena. He slowing raised his head to look at her. She was comfortably leaning against him with her head resting on his chest and eyes closed.

"Serena, are you asleep again?" Darien asked with gentleness in his voice that he didn't know he had. Serena's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him smiling. Darien was relieved to see the tears had gone away.

"No, I'm not." Darien smiled at her. Serena was most likely the cutest person he had ever known. "So do you like the garden?"

"Huh?" Darien asked, not quite understanding her question.

"You haven't realized that this whole time we've been standing in the gardens have you?" Darien blinked at her a few times then slowly surveyed his surroundings. Indeed, they were actually in the gardens. Seeing his slight embarrassment Serena smiled sweetly and patted him on the head. "At least you're cute."

"Hey," Darien shouted. He was a little confused on whether to take the comment as a compliment or insult. "I'm not quite sure how to take that."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Serena just continued to smile at him as she pulled herself out of his arms and started walking towards a nearby ice cream cart.

Darien couldn't help, but smile at the little bunny's cute little comments. The girl was actually quite clever and witty when she wanted to be. Somehow this wasn't surprising to him. Almost like he expected her to be. Darien quickly relieved himself of his thoughts and walked over to the ice cream cart where Serena was still trying to figure out which flavor she wanted.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Which flavor should I get Darien?" Serena asked, answering his question in her own way. "I can't decide between vanilla or chocolate."

"Well um," Darien began looking at all the flavors. He wasn't really sure why Serena was asking him this question. "I guess chocolate?"

"I thought you would say that," Serena said as she hid something behind her back. Smiling Serena bounced happily and pulled her hand out to reveal one chocolate ice cream and one vanilla. "You get the chocolate one!" Darien looked at her questionably as he took the cone.

"Aren't I supposed to buy you the ice cream?"

"Yeah, but I decided to be different," Serena answered smiling. Darien smiled back and started eating the ice cream. "So how are things with your boss?"

"The same," Darien answered as he ate. "One of my co-workers doesn't like how I work though."

"He's probably jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah," Serena said as she plopped on the grass with Darien following after. "He most likely feels threatened by you. After all your bitch of a boss wants you to be her partner right? Well, I think he's just mad and jealous of your relationship with the boss and feels threatened by you."

"Very insightful Serena," Darien responded smiling which cause Serena to slightly blush. "I don't know about the jealousy part, but maybe you have something there about feeling threatened by me."

"Well, you know I try," Serena said smiling. Darien chuckled at her cute comment and finished his ice cream. "Well I have to go home for dinner would you like to meet again? I would like to very much." Darien looked at Serena to see a beautiful blush creep across her cheeks. Darien smiled at this and leaned closer to her.

"How about we meet up again tonight for coffee? How about at seven here?"

"Okay!" Serena squealed and kissed Darien on the cheek. Quickly after doing the bold move she retracted back. Her face quickly became red as she swiftly stood up with Darien following. "I'm sorry," Serena blurted out quickly before turning to leave. She was only able to take two steps before Darien grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Quickly he gathered her in his arms staring intensely into her soft blue eyes.

"Not as sorry as I'm going to be," Darien said crushing his lips onto hers. He didn't know what got into him, but something happened to him when she kissed his cheek. It was like a rush of energy gone through him and all he could do was demand for more.

Kissing her was like having heaven's rays upon you. He felt light and whole. Like some part of himself had just been found. Her energy came flowing in him through their kiss and Darien quickly realized how much power this girl held inside. She was extremely powerful. He then pushed his dark energy through their kiss in search of the main source of her power. Serena felt something enter her body, but ignored it. Kissing Darien felt too good to stop, but the alarm in her mind would not stop. Something was invading her body and she had to stop it. Just when Darien felt his energy nearing the source Serena reluctantly ended the kiss. The connection suddenly ended and the two were left gasping for air.

"Why were you going to be sorry?" Serena asked in between breaths.

"Because I know I shouldn't have kissed you," Darien replied panting hard. "But I couldn't help myself. Meet me here at seven."

"Okay," Serena agreed before leaving his arms to go home. Darien watched her retreating form until it was out of sight. Unbeknown to him someone else was watching too. The figure hid still in the shadow of a large tree smiling evilly.

"So Prince Darien this is where you were yesterday and with an Earth girl no doubt." The evil figured laughed as Darien disappeared back to the negaverse. "Well let us just see how important this girl is to you." With that the man disappeared.

That evening Serena was on cloud nine during dinner. She barely heard any of the conversation that was going on between her parents and brother and only lightly picked at her food. Sammy, her younger brother, of course noticed her mood and was the first to make it known to everyone else.

"Serena you're such a space cadet," Sammy said as he waved his hand in front of her face which caused Serena to snap back to reality. "Day dreaming even when she's eating!"

"Serena is something wrong?" her father asked concerned. Never had he seen his daughter merely pick at her food, especially when the dish was one of her favorites.

"What daddy?" Serena asked blushing.

"I bet I know," her mother said happily. Serena only looked at her mother confusion written all over her face. "It's a boy isn't it?"

"What!" her father shouted angrily. "Who is he?"

"Daddy there's no guy," Serena said quickly. She really didn't feel like explaining to her father that she was trying to catch the attention of a Negaverse prince that was originally a thousand years ago was a prince of Earth that was she was suppose to marry. Oh what a tangle web she weaves. First life gives her a weird twist when a talking black cat first appears saying she is a warrior of the moon and leader of the Sailor Scouts, then she later gets the kicker when she finds out she is the legendary Moon Princess and, to add insult to injury, finds her once daily tormentor was actually her secret crush Tuxedo Mask and later found to be the Prince of Earth and to put the cherry on top he is now turned into an evil prince by the Negaverse! Poor Serena, life just couldn't throw her a freaking descent bone.

"Well Serena if there is a boy I would love to have him over for dinner," Serena's mother said encouragingly.

"Okay mom," Serena said nervously and looked at the clock on the wall. It read half past six. Serena knew she had to get going so she quickly wolfed down her food and excused herself from the table. Serena changed her clothes as fast as she could and rushed out the door as she said bye.

Serena ran as fast as she could to the park. Her short little white skirt flared about as she ran in her strapped pink sandals. She finally reached the park on time and began slowing down to catch her breath. It was then she realized it was cold so she pulled her little short jean jacket around her more. She only wore a small pink tank under and was shivering. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her petite shoulders and a light kiss brushed her neck.

"A beautiful girl like you should never have to be cold," the familiar voice said huskily in her ear. Serena blushed and turned in his embrace to meet the intense dark blue eyes of Darien. "You are so beautiful when you blush."

"Thank you," Serena said looking down. She was unsure on what to do with this sudden burst of affection from him. "You, you," she stuttered, "want to get coffee now?"

"Under one condition," Darien said as he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "You have to kiss me first."

"Okay," Serena agreed and pecked him on the lips.

"No," Darien said chuckling. "I mean like this." Darien then slowly leaned down to capture her lips in a spell bounding kiss. Serena felt her legs give out under her and Darien was all too glad to catch her against his body. Serena's arm slowly found their way around his neck and she lightly pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Darien responded with teasing her lips with his tongue, but Serena's lips stayed shut. He continued to beg for access until she finally gave in and parted her lips. Darien's tongue quickly slid in exploring her mouth causing a moan to escape her. Ever since she left earlier that day all Darien could think about was kissing her again.

Sadly as all good things must come to an end and they ended the kiss for lack of air. They stood there staring at each other as they both gasped for air. Darien saw the innocence in her eyes as Serena saw the lust in his eyes. She saw he wanted her and he knew she would let him. Suddenly another vision swept across his eyes. He saw himself making love to a beautiful blonde goddess that looked very much like the blonde before him. Within a second the vision was gone.

"Coffee now?" Serena asked happily. Darien just nodded in agreement before taking her hand and started walking.

"Oh my God!" someone shouted from behind them. The two turned around to see a youma bearing down on a woman with a baby. Serena, forgetting who she was with, ran to distract the youma away from the woman and child.

"Serena no!" Darien shouted after her, but she never heard him. Serena quickly ran over and threw a rock at the youma taking its attention away to her.

"You!" the youma roared. "You're the one I was sent to get!"

"I'm the what?" Serena asked confused as the youma sent a wave of energy towards her. Serena braced herself for the blast and was sent hurling ten feet. She screamed as she flew in the air and landed on the ground not being able to move. Suddenly three steal tipped roses jammed into the hide of the beast causing him to roar in pain.

"Do not touch her!" Darien shouted. The youma turned to him and bowed.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I am under Lord Malachite orders," the beast explained and suddenly Malachite appeared next to Serena's body. She could only barely keep her eyes open long enough to see him bend down to pick her up bridal style and to hear him whisper in her ear.

"What a beautiful creature," Malachite complimented as she laid there in his arms. "No wonder Darien is so fond of you."

"Malachite put her down!" Darien shouted as he walked hotly over to his comrade.

"I don't think so Prince Darien," Malachite responded in a condescending voice. "You're not the only one who has found this girl intriguing." With that Malachite disappeared along with the youma. Darien roared in anger and disappeared into the Negaverse to hunt down Malachite.

Malachite reappeared in his chambers with Serena still in his arms unconscious. Malachite slowly walked to his bed and laid her down. He was amazed how lovely she was even with all her stretches and clothing torn apart she was still a sight to behold. Malachite couldn't resist brushing his hand against her pale cheek.

"Take your hand away from her," someone behind him said in a low growl. Malachite retracted his hand back and smiled amusingly.

"Why Prince Darien she's just a mere Earth girl," Malachite said as he turned to face Darien. "You know the only thing they are good for is fucking."

"Just stay away from her," Darien said walking towards Malachite. "She may be just an Earth girl, but she's my Earth girl." Darien quickly shoved Malachite away and picked Serena up from Malachite's bed.

"Queen Beryl will not approve of your affections for this girl." Darien gave Malachite a cold hard stare for his comment then disappeared to his own chambers.

Author's Notes: sadly no this is not a sequal to my last story. i was going to make it the sequal, but then i decided to make my last story have a happy ending so there was no way for me to connect the two. i just figured i answer that question since i have a feeling a lot of people were wondering about it.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Darien arrived in his bedroom he quickly laid Serena down on his bed. She lay there beautifully against his silk dark blue comforter. Darien soon found himself staring at her body which was only barely covered by the few shreds of clothing that managed to stay on her then the youma attacked. Her body was glorious with the endless curves of her long legs, womanly hips, petite waist, and wonderful swell of her breast. Any man would find himself powerless not to find her the embodiment of temptation itself. Darien looked at her face and couldn't help, but feel a strange tug pulling him towards her. Ever so slowly Darien began leaning down towards Serena, leaning down to kiss her. When Darien was only inches away from her lips Serena wiggled and spoke in her sleep.

"I'm here," she said as she rolled to her side to face him only to drop something. Darien heard something drop to the floor and looked down to see a gold star locket. Darien bent down to picked it up and slowly the lid popped open to play the melody he had heard when he first saw Serena. Suddenly an image of him as Tuxedo Mask fighting along with Sailor Moon flashed in his mind.

Darien cursed to himself and backed a few steps away dropping the locket on the bed. He hated his situation. How could this seemingly ordinary girl have such an amazing control over him, even in her sleep! At this moment Darien hated the blonde goddess sleeping in his bed. He hated her beauty, her sweetness, her trust in people, the unnatural glow she had around her and most of all her power she unknowingly held over him.

Darien had to get away from Serena for a moment. He was scared of what he might do to her if he didn't. So many thoughts ran through his head as he looked down at her. The Negaverse side of him told him to rape her, to take her sweet innocents, torture her mentally and physically to dim and snuff out her glow or kill her so the threatening power she held over him was no longer. On the other hand his heart told him to protect her, always stay by her side, and even love her. With all this running through Darien he thought it best to sit at his desk and go over some plans Queen Beryl requested him to.

It was some time when Serena finally woke up. She was confused for a moment until she looked down at her clothes. Serena remembered everything. Her outfit was nothing but shreds that barely covered her now very exposed body from when the youma attacked her. She remembered the last blast of energy it shot at her and she remembered Malachite taking her somewhere before she went unconscious. How did she get into this room though? Suddenly fear struck her. Had Malachite took her to his bedroom to rape and torture her? Serena acted quickly and jumped out the bed and began running to the door. Right when she was about to open it the door sudden opened.

"And where do you think you're going?" Darien asked slightly amused by her frightened face.

"Oh Darien, thank God!" Serena cried as she threw herself into his chest and began to cry into his shirt. "I thought he brought me here to, to," but Serena couldn't finished as her crying became uncontrollable. Darien felt his heart soften and he wrapped his arms around her shaking form to and comfort her. Serena's crying quickly slowed and Darien gently guided her back into his bedchambers.

"Are you okay now?" Darien asked softly.

"Yes, I'm okay now," Serena answered. Darien then let go of her and started walking to his large dark dresser. He then set down a box that he had been carrying since before Serena threw herself into him. "What's in the box?"

"Something for you to wear while you are here," he answered.

"Oh," Serena said blushing as she stared down at her almost naked body.

"This was the only thing I could find for you," Darien said as he pulled out a long black negligee. "There is not much here for a girl, especially you're size." Serena blushed at the sight of the sexy night dress. Gently she took the dress from him and to what she assumed was the bathroom. Within a few minutes Serena reappeared. Darien felt his breath leave him at the sight of her. The night dress hung off her curves perfectly and showed just enough cleavage without giving everything away. The slit that went up to her hip showed off her shapely leg. Serena had taken out her buns so her hair flowed down her back like a river of gold. Darien couldn't find the words to speak as he looked at her.

"Do you not like it on me?" Serena asked after a few minutes of them just staring at each other in silence. It was still a good few moments before he found his voice.

"Quite the opposite actually," Darien stated flatly then turned walking to the fireplace. Serena was confused at his words. He liked how she looked, but sounded unhappy about it. She was right though, Darien was very unhappy, but at himself and not Serena. He was getting that feeling again that only she brings out of him except along with this feeling was another feeling that every man knows as lust. Darien couldn't believe that he, a Prince of the Negaverse, was lusting after a simple Earth human female.

"You don't sound very happy," Serena stated as she placed her small feminine hand on his back. Darien felt his body relax at her touch. This was not a good situation. Darien could feel his hormones kicking in like some sixteen year old high school boy.

"My apologies then," Darien quickly said and retreated to his desk. He was actually running away from her! Not running for fear of her, but rather running for fear of what his body was telling him to do. Serena looked confused at Darien's actions and began to slowly walk over to him. As soon as she was, but a few steps away Darien put his hand up to signal her to stop. Serena naturally ignored this and kept walking till she was standing right next to him.

"Why are you being so distant with me? Did I do something wrong?" Serena waited for a few minutes, but Darien never answered. He just stared at the papers that were before him. "Darien please answer me," she begged.

"Serena, I can't," Darien said with a frustrated tone.

"Can't what?"

"Be around you like this!" Darien shouted as he stood from his chair to look at her. "I am a Prince of the Negaverse and I'm lusting over an Earth girl! I am the chosen one to be by the Queen's side and right now I would choose having you by my side then be by her!" Serena just stared at him in shock. "Don't you understand what goes through my head when you're near? Especially when you look like this!" Serena then got the surprise for her life. Darien suddenly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all the passion in him. Serena couldn't believe what was happening. All her hard work she was putting in was finally paying off. Her Darien was starting to show through this Prince of darkness outer shell. After a few moments the kiss ended. Serena's cheeks were flushed and Darien's breathing was heavy. Kissing Serena was like pure honey touched by the sun and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Darien," Serena said in almost a whisper.

"Serena," Darien replied back. They stared into each other's eyes for a while until there was a knock at the door. Darien growled at himself and went to opened it only to see Malachite on the other side.

"Hello Prince Darien," Malachite greeted smiling evilly.

"What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that Queen Beryl commands your presences." Malachite paused for a minute looking passed Darien at Serena. "I see you have been busy." Malachite walked passed Darien towards Serena. "She is lovely, but Darien I never figured you one for human Earth girls." Malachite began to reach his hand out to touch her face, but Darien quickly grabbed it.

"You are never to touch her," Darien said angrily. Malachite laughed and pulled his hand away.

"My, my Darien, you're so protective of her. Is this girl special to you?"

"That is no concern of yours. I will go to see the Queen as soon as I return the girl."

"Very well," Malachite agreed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"He's such a fool," Darien said to himself then turned to his dresser. He quickly found his cape and wrapped it around Serena's shoulders. "Come, it's time for me to take you home now." Serena nodded her head in agreement. Darien then wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out his bedroom chambers. Later that evening Darien and Serena finally approached Serena's house. The trip there was very uncomfortable since they hadn't spoken a word the entire time. When they reached Serena's door she reached for the handle only to discover that it was locked.

"Oh no," she said to herself. Seeing that the door was locked, Darien wrapped his cape around her and transported them both to her bedroom.

"Thank you," Serena said as she walked away from Darien to her dresser. Thank goodness Luna was sleeping with Mina and Artemis tonight. "How did you know where my room was?"

"I don't know," Darien answered a little shocked. "I just knew."

"Oh." Serena was nervous with Darien being in her room. She could feel his eyes burning into her though her back was to him. Indeed his eyes were fixed on her. Something about being in her space made his hunger for her grow. She was much too beautiful for him not to desire her. Darien slowly snaked his arm around her waist and softly kissed her neck. Her skin tasted wonderful to his lips and Darien couldn't control himself any longer. He began kissing and nibbling on her neck and shoulders feverishly while cupping one of her breast. Serena moaned in response to his assault. She too was quickly losing the battle against giving into him. Serena knew she had to stop him, but her body didn't give her the power to push him away.

Darien quickly turned Serena to face him and captured her mouth with his own. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck signally her surrender to him. Darien smiled to himself for his victory and soon he would know how it feels to become one with this beautiful Earth angel. Darien roughly pushed Serena on her bed and eagerly climbed on top of her. He wanted her so bad he could hardly stand it.

"Serena, are you home already?" Serena's mother called from the other side of her bedroom door causing both Serena and Darien to freeze.

"We'll pick this up at another time," Darien whispered through gritted teeth and disappeared.

"Serena?" her mother called again.

"Yeah mom," she answered in a fake groggy tone as she rushed to put on her regular pajamas. "I'm coming." Serena quickly finished dressing and opened the door.

"What time did you get in honey?" Ilene asked what seemed to be a very tired daughter.

"Just a little while ago mom," Serena answered trying to sound tired.

"Okay just making sure," her mother said from behind the door and left to go back to bed. Serena sighed in relief as she secretly thanked God that her mother didn't just open her bedroom door. Slowly Serena picked up her pillow and dropped it over her face. She was starting to think that her plan wasn't working to how she hoped it would. Darien was starting to lust after her and to make it worst she was giving into him because of her own lust. Serena couldn't tell the girls this. Well, at least not yet, but soon she will. Until then though, she must sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her.

"And where have you been?" Malachite questioned as him and Darien made their way to the throne room. "Taking the little Earth bunny home?"

"Of course," Darien stated. "I can't have her here roaming the castle in my absence."

"Why is that? Afraid something might happen to her?"

"I told you she belongs to me!" Darien shouted as he pushed Malachite against the wall. "And if I ever see you touch her again so help me Malachite."

"Oh please," Malachite said as he pushed Darien off of him. "I find it hard to believe that tiny little Earth girl could mean anything more to you then just a good fuck."

"We are done discussing the issue," Darien said quickly before returning to his walk to the throne room. Malachite followed behind as the two entered the room.

"Your majesty," Malachite greeted as they approached Queen Beryl.

"So you two finally made it," Queen Beryl commented hotly. "Have any of you devised a plan to retrieve the crystal from Princess Serena?"

"I have my Queen," Malachite stated stepping forth. "I have read that ice skating was once popular on the moon and that Princess Serena was very good at it."

"So you're going to use ice skating as a form to lure Princess Serena into a trap?"

"Yes my Queen."

"There you go using humans to do your dirty work," Darien said rolling his eyes.

"Go to hell Darien!" Malachite shot back angrily.

"Down boys, down!" Queen Beryl shouted amusingly. "Malachite you have my permission to execute this plan. Let's hope it works"

"Thank you my Queen," Malachite said bowing then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh free ice skating lessons!" Serena shouted as she and the girls headed into the new ice rink. Two Russian figure skaters, Janelle and Misha, had come to give lessons for the grand opening and everyone in town had come. Quickly the five girls put on their skates and watched as the two Olympian skaters came on the ice. After the two were done giving a little performance everyone was invited on the ice.

"Serena, you coming?" Lita asked as she and Serena approached the ice.

"Yes," Serena answered nervously.

"This isn't your first time skating is it?"

"Relax Lita," Serena answered reassuringly. "Luna said I was an ace back on the moon."

"Okay then," Lita said as she skated on the ice. She suddenly felt a wave of knowledge about ice skating hit her and Lita suddenly began skating as if she had been skating her whole. She was absolutely wonderful and soon the male Russian skater invited her to skate with him.

"Wow they look good together," Ami stated as she and Mina tried to help Serena on the ice.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Excuse me everyone the lessons are over with for today," Janelle said over the intercom. "Thank you and have a good day." Everyone began leaving the building. All except Lita, who was invited to stay longer and Serena.

"I'm not leaving without my skating lessons," Serena said she snuck in the back, but was surprised when she suddenly heard Lita screaming. "Lita!" Serena quickly ran to the rink to find Lita beaten up pretty badly by two Negaverse monsters who were once the Russian Olympian skaters. She quickly transformed and jumped onto the rink, but regretfully landed on her rump. "What's this? I turned into Sailor Moon!"

"We'll get you!" the two Negaverse skaters said as they rushed over to Sailor Moon to attack. Sailor Moon prepared for the attack closing her eyes, but it never came as to someone had skated over and picked her up out of harms way. "Tuxedo Mask you saved me again."

"Not exactly," Tuxedo Mask corrected. "I just don't agree with getting innocent humans involved with Negaverse business, so I'm shutting down this act and be back for your crystal after."

"Oh no."

"How about a little competition you two," Misha proposed as he and Janelle skated by.

"Yes, we heard you were pretty good in your day," Janelle added.

"And what makes you think you can beat us?" Tuxedo Mask asked confidently.

"Oh no, you don't want to do that," Sailor Moon said nervously.

"Then lets see what you got," Misha said as he skated around the rink.

"Lets see if you still have any edge," Janelle stated before following Misha. The two Negaverse skaters attacked Sailor Moon together. Tuxedo Mask skillfully threw Sailor Moon who surprisingly landed beautifully.

"Sailor Moon jump higher!" Tuxedo Mask shouted seeing Janelle and Misha attacking again. Sailor Moon nervously jumped and again to her own surprise and Tuxedo Mask's landed beautiful. "Very smooth Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask had to admit.

"Thanks!" Sailor Moon replied happily. She was actually having a good time! Suddenly a bolt of lightening shot out at the Negaverse skaters. Lita had finally woken up and transformed. Soon the rest of the Scouts arrived at the scene only to be greeted with an evil laugh that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Suddenly Malachite appeared up at the ceiling.

"Tuxedo Mask you just couldn't stay out of it could you? If you would have minded your own business we would have had that crystal by now." Malachite waved his arm and the rink fans suddenly came on with such a force that everyone on that rink was pushed down and couldn't move.

"It's so cold!" Mars shouted shivering.

"Malachite!" Tuxedo Mask growled angrily.

"These fans will freeze all of you and when that happens I will be back. Prince Darien I can't say it was a pleasure," and with that Malachite was gone.

"What do we do?" Jupiter asked shaking.

"I don't know!" Mercury answered.

"It's that!" Tuxedo Mask shouted staring at a large glowing ball in the ceiling. That was the source of the fans unnatural power. Tuxedo Mask quickly gathered all his energy and threw his cane into the ball causing the fans to stop. As soon as the fans stopped Misha and Janelle prepared to fight.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted.

"Right," Sailor said and readied for Moon wand. "Moon Crystal Activation!" Within moments the Negaverse power was expelled leaving Misha and Janelle normal again. "Thank goodness they're back to normal."

"Yeah," Jupiter agreed as the group exited out of the rink, transforming back into their civilian form on their way out.

"Sorry about Misha, Lita," Mina said as the group gathered on a bridge looking down at the river.

"Don't worry about it guys," Lita said reassuringly. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be. So how are things going with the plan?"

"Oh, the plan?" Serena asked nervously.

"Yeah how is that going anyway?" Reye added. "Made any progress?"

"Well, we did make some progress," Serena admitted uncomfortably. "He has developed affection for me and has told me some stuff about the Negaverse."

"Really?" Ami asked curiously. "Wow that was quick."

"Like what?" Mina asked equally as curious.

"Serena," a male's voice said from behind the girls. Serena jumped at the voice, immediately recognizing it as Darien's. All the girls turned their heads to see and all except Serena gasped.

"Yes Darien," Serena said as she fully turned around to face him.

"We need to talk," Darien stated flatly. He didn't look to happy, but then again why should he? Malachite had just tried to kill him no more then forty-five minutes ago.

"Now?" Serena asked a little confused. Darien stared at her hard as he approach her. He aggressively gathered her hard in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. Reye, Lita, Ami, and Mina watched in shock at this bold move.

"Yes now," Darien answered.

"Hey Serena aren't you at least going to introduce us," Mina asked catching both Serena and Darien's attention.

"Who are they?" Darien asked a little bit of annoyance in his voice which all the girls including Serena caught, but decided to ignore.

"Darien these are my best friends Mina, Ami, Lita, and Reye. Guys this is Darien," Serena introduced.

"Hello," everyone said in unison happily. After all now they had confirmation that their plan to get Darien back was looking like it was working with the way Darien had kissed Serena.

"Hi," Darien greeted back a little shock at the funny feeling he was getting from the group. It was like he knew them before, but couldn't remember how. "Serena can we go talk now?"

"Yes," Serena agreed. "See you guys later." The girls waved bye as Darien and Serena headed down the sidewalk. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"What do I want to talk about?" Darien asked a little shocked. "Don't you even remember what happened last night?"

"Yes," Serena answered simply. "You're a Negaverse Prince that wants to take over this planet."

"And how come you don't sound shocked, scared, or even nervous? Don't you comprehend what I am?"

"Darien I comprehend just fine to what you seem to be. My only issue is do you comprehend what you're doing here? Don't you realize that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are not going to let the Negaverse take over this planet?"

"How did you know what the Negaverse is doing?" Darien asked surprised. Silently he wondered what else this girl knew and how did she know so much already.

"What else would an evil force want?" Serena answered skillfully. She had to admit she was getting good at covering up for herself.

"True I guess."

"The Sailor Scouts will win."

"Not if I can help it," Darien said angrily. "I'll get that crystal from her and rule this planet with you by my side." Serena suddenly stopped in her place and stared at him. Darien turned to look at her intensely.

"But I thought Queen Beryl wanted you by her side," She said nervously. Darien only smiled down at her devilishly and bent down to nip and kiss her neck seductively.

"I may be her partner in ruling, but you will be my partner in bed." Serena's eyes went wide with shock from his confession.

"Why me?" she barely said above a whisper.

"The thought of sharing myself with that creature makes me sick to think about, but you on the other hand are different. Your soul contains a strength that supersedes Queen Beryl's. I don't know why you have this incredible power, but I do know I want it and I want our children to inherit it. With yours and mine power combine we can overthrow Queen Beryl and I can take my place as King with my beautiful Queen by my side." Serena was frozen in place with shock. This was not how the plan was suppose to go. He wasn't supposed to care for her and still be with the Negaverse. What was she suppose to do now?

"How do you know that I will agree to be by your side?" she asked looking down at the sidewalk. Darien's eyes suddenly became dark and an evil smile slowly spread across his lips. Gently he wrapped one arm around her tiny form and with the other hand he gently tilted her chin up to look at him. Serena gasped at what she saw in his eyes. They were clouded over with lust and something else deeper slightly flickered in them, but Serena couldn't make out what it was.

"This is how," Darien said confidently and lowered his lips to hers for an Earth shattering kiss. Serena couldn't help, but lose herself in his arms. All resistance she had against him was quickly dissolved into nothingness. Her love for Darien was far too strong for her own good and she knew then that she was enabled to deny Darien anything. Darien deepened the kiss when he noticed Serena's lips starting to part. Quickly he drove his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Serena's hands traveled up Darien's body to lock around his neck. Darien tightened his arms around her in response. He wanted her so badly. Within a few short days she had become everything to him and for a moment in time Darien's heart felt light. He could feel Serena's pure light seeping through him. Unbeknown to him Serena's crystal was trying to heal him.

"Prince Darien," a person's voice called from behind him. Darien quickly ended the kiss and turned to see who dared to approach him. Behind him he saw one of the Negaverse female warriors dressed like a ninja with long grey hair pulled into a low pony tail.

"Yes Ninjana," Darien said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"There are some documents Queen Beryl demands to have you look at immediately on your desk," Ninjana informed in an evil tone. "She wants to have them read and analyzed by tomorrow."

"All right," Darien said waving his hand to dismiss her. Ninjana bowed her head and disappeared back to the Negaverse. Darien eyed the spot she disappeared from to make sure she really had left then turned back to Serena. "I have to go now, but I will see you again soon."

"How?" Serena asked. "I'll be going away with my family tomorrow for a short vacation."

"Don't worry," Darien answered raising her hand to kiss it. "I will find you," and with that disappeared. Serena stared out into space processing the information Darien had just told her. The plan to get Darien back wasn't going to work. At least not like how it was intended to work. Serena was on her own now and she would rather be damned then let Darien become King of the Negaverse with or without her at his side.

"Prince Darien," Queen Beryl called into the room. Suddenly the dark haired mad appeared from nowhere.

"Yes my Queen."

"Have you looked over the data I gave you?"

"Yes," Darien answered. "It seems that there is strong energy coming from the lake."

"The power coming from it is similar to ours," Malachite added from behind Darien, "and very strong, but it is also some how very different."

"Interesting," Queen Beryl said taking a moment to decide what she wanted to do. "Prince Darien, go and investigate this immediately."

"Yes," Darien responded then disappeared. Moments later he appeared in front of a beautiful lake. He had to admit the lake was gorgeous. Suddenly he heard music playing a little ways down the beach. Darien turned to walk in the direction of the music and saw a beautiful young blonde girl standing in front of a large statue. When he was just a few feet from the statue he realized that the young girl was Serena. Silently he watched her for a few moments as she stared at the statue in a daze. Unable to control himself from staying away from her any longer he unconsciously took a step forward and snapping a twig in the process. Serena quickly turned to see who it was and was shocked to see him there. "There is something about that music that seems familiar."


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't remember it?" Serena asked sorrowfully. "Please remember."

"I don't know what you're talking about Serena," Darien answered coldly, but quickly regretted it when tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Serena," Darien apologized as he gathered her up in a comforting hug. "Why do you want me to remember that music so much?"

"No reason," Serena lied.

"Serena!" Serena's mother, Ilene, called from the trees. Both Serena and Darien turned to see Ilene approaching them. Serena slowly pulled out of Darien embrace and took a few steps towards her mother. "Well I guess you're all right," Ilene said happily. She had seen Darien hug Serena affectionately. "We were all worried about you when you suddenly took off like you did. This young man must have been what you saw before you took off. Hello, I'm Serena's mother Ilene," Ilene greeted warmly as she extended her hand. Darien paused for moment then slowly brought his hand up to shake hers.

"Darien. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Darien?" Ilene said to herself. How come that name sounded so familiar? "Serena have you ever mentioned him before to me?"

"We're old friends," Darien answered quickly. Serena instantly looked at him with something that Darien was shock to see. Why was there hope in her eyes?

"That must be why your name sounds familiar," Ilene stated still smiling. "Do you two know about the guardians of the lake? They have quite a story."

"Huh?" Serena said more to herself. "What about them?"

"It's an ancient legend about a young man who fell in love with a sprite that lived in the lake, but there was a girl from his town who also loved him. When she saw them she turned into a horrible monster and attacked everyone in sight. The only way the man and water sprite could stop her was by harnessing the power of their love and sealed her beneath the lake. With their energy gone they rose into the sky and became two happy stars guarding the lake and the jealous spirit was doomed to be miserable forever."

"They sealed the spirit in this lake?" Serena whispered to herself then sneezed.

"We better go before you catch cold," Ilene stated in her motherly voice. "It was nice to meet you Darien."

"Pleasure was all mine. Bye Serena," Darien said before kissing her on the cheek and turning to leave. Ilene and Serena watched Darien leave then turned to leave them selves.

"You should invite that young man over for dinner so the family could meet him. You're father would like that."

"Okay I will someday," Serena agreed nervously. Darien watched the two women leave until they were out of sight. When they were gone from eye sight he turned to look out on the lake.

"This legend about the evil spirit in the lake," Darien trailed off to himself. "Maybe it's not just a legend."

"So Darien," Malachite's voice called from above, "you figured out what the energy in the lake is, but what will you do with it?" Darien stared hard into the lake trying to concentrate his energy.

"You ancient creature of the lake, wake up. I am ending your captivity so I am your master now. I command you to rise and obey me!" Suddenly a gigantic and fierce looking mermaid sprang from the depths of the lake.

"Obey you?" she asked almost mockingly. "Never! I'm free at last!" the evil mermaid called out as she attempted to attack Darien. He quickly jumped away and she rose again to search the area. "Where is she that retched water sprite? Finally she'll pay!" The creature's eyes quickly looked onto something. "There she is and now the fun begins," and suddenly she was gone.

"Wait!" Darien called out. "Where are you going?" Suddenly he heard screaming and recognizing one to be Serena. Darien felt is heart stop in mid beat at the sound of Serena's scream. There was no way he was going to lose Serena to some half washed mermaid. Darien began to run as fast as he could in the direction of her screams and in the process turning into Tuxedo Mask. He quickly arrived at the scene where he saw Serena, her mother, and what he presumed to be her brother hiding behind a tree while her father was being chocked by the evil mermaid. Tuxedo Mask quickly threw one of his black roses at the creature, causing her to release the man.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena shouted happily.

"Back off lady!" Tuxedo Mask shouted angrily. "Bad form to attack innocent people!"

"You want a fight then I'll give you a fight," the evil mermaid threatened before lunging her spiked tail at him. Tuxedo Mask quickly jumped avoiding the lethal attack, but was caught off guard when the creature swung her tail again striking Tuxedo Mask to the ground. The mermaid loomed over him menacingly ready to attack again.

"Hold it right there!" a female's voice called out. "I'm Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"And Sailor Mercury!"

"The Sailor Scouts are going to waste her good!" Sammy shouted happily.

"Not without me they won't," Serena said under her breath.

"Come on girls lets go," the evil mermaid invited as she readied for attack.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury cried out and suddenly everything was covered in fog. The evil mermaid was instantly confused and Serena saw her chance to get her family away.

"Come on the end in this way!" she shouted as she pushed them in the right direction. Her family quickly took off thinking she was behind them. When her family was safely away she readied herself to transform. "Moon Prism Power!"

"Where are they!" the evil creature said to herself.

"Over here!" Sailor Moon shouted from above in a tree. "How dare you mess with my family!" Sailor Moon shouted before jumping down. "Tuxedo Mask you saved me again!" Tuxedo Mask just looked at her in shock. Had she just said my family? Suddenly the evil mermaid whipped her tail at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, not so gracefully, jumped out of the way.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus called out.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter called after Sailor Venus. Both the attacks hit the mermaid dead on, but the creature still stood as if nothing at hit her.

"Looks like we didn't get her so good," Sailor Venus said in shock as the evil mermaid prepared to attack.

"Try this!" Sailor Moon shouted as her hand went to her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara too hit her spot on, but still she stood untouched. "That stupid monster is supposed to be dusted!"

"Strange," Sailor Mars said feeling the mermaid's energy. "I sense she is very evil and extreme strong, but she is definitely not from the Negaverse."

"You're right Sailor Mars," Tuxedo Mask agreed. "It's all my fault. I'm the one that woke the thing up and released it from the lake and I'm the one who should take care of it."

"No way pal," Sailor Mars said confidently. "Evil happens to be my specialty. I call upon the power of Mars! Fireball Charge!" Sailor Mars quickly threw one of her enchanted scrolls hitting and paralyzing the evil mermaid. "Mars Fire Ignite!" The evil mermaid cried out in pain as the fire surrounded her. "Now Sailor Moon."

"Oh yeah right!" Sailor Moon said as she grabbed her Moon Wand from her subspace pocket. "Moon Healing Activation!" Pure white energy spilled from her wand into the creature. The evil mermaid screamed as she was engulf, healed, and turned back into the woman she once was.

"I'm myself again," the now beautiful woman said as she ascended to heaven. "Oh thank you. You freed me. Thank you and good bye," and with that she was gone.

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon catching his attention.

"So Sailor Scouts I guess we'll settle the matter of the Imperial Silver Crystal later," Tuxedo Mask said coldly then disappeared.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried out, but he was gone. "Oh I don't get it."

"Neither do it," Malachite said to himself from above in the sky then disappeared.

"Serena!" Ilene called out from just beginning of the tree line in front of the hot spring resort.

"Serena!" Sammy called out after. "Oh I hope nothing bad happened to her."

"Nice to know you care," Serena said from behind him causing him to jump.

"Serena!" her father Ken shouted happily as he hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"I got separated from you guys so I hid," she lied as she hugged her father back.

"Well thank goodness you're all right," Ilene said giving her a hug as well. "Come on, lets go back inside for dinner."

"Okay," Serena agreed and the family went back inside the resort. During dinner Serena faked being shocked to see her four friends also staying at the resort. Thankfully her parents didn't find it odd that they were all alone. After dinner all four of the girls went back out to one of the hot springs to relax. They relax and reminisced about the battle before jokingly start to dunk each other in the water. When night fall came all the girls said their good nights and headed for their rooms. As Serena headed for her room she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She abruptly stopped in her tracks and began looking around for signs of anyone.

"You're very sensitive Serena," Darien's voice said from the shadows.

"Darien," Serena sighed happily just as Darien appeared in front of her. She quickly dropped the towel she was carrying and ran into his arms. Thank goodness he was okay.

"Serena where were you when that creature attacked?" Darien asked curiously. "I saw your family looking for you."

"Why I," Serena stuttered. "I ran off and hid after you saved my father." Darien's mind suddenly began to run a hundred miles a minute. How did Serena know that he was Tuxedo Mask? She had never seen him as Tuxedo Mask and why did Sailor Moon say that the evil mermaid attacked her family? Is Serena related to Sailor Moon or could she be Sailor Moon? "I'm so happy you're okay," Serena said knocking Darien out of his thoughts.

"Serena?" Darien said looking down at her. She was so beautiful in her simple little pink robe. It was tide loose around her to where you could see her breast barely covered. It didn't help Darien either that when she turned her face to look at him she had a beautiful shade of blush creeping up her cheeks. Darien could feel the same energy from before drawing him in. Slowly Darien bent down to kiss her and was shocked when Serena pushed up on her toes to give him a very passionate kiss. Her arms instantly went around his neck to keep him down at her level. Darien naturally wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Darien attempted to deepen the kiss by teasing her lips with his tongue to get her to open her mouth. Serena eagerly obliged and began dancing with his tongue. Darien almost didn't know what to do. All previous thoughts of her possibly being Sailor Moon instantly left his mind and all he could think about was the goddess in his arm. He felt a burning flame grow in him as his pants quickly became tight around his lower waist.

After a few moments Serena ended the kiss and took a few steps away. She had a shocked look on her face and the blush on her cheeks that previously were a light pink was now almost red. Her breathing was rigid as was Darien's. He looked at her confused on why she had stepped away and why she had that shocked look to her face.

"I'm sorry," she said in almost a whisper still breathing hard.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to kiss you like that, but I couldn't control myself." Darien just looked at her as she attempted to get her breathing under control. By God she was gorgeous. Her pink robe couldn't be any shorter on her and the top part was so loose that you could easily see her chest rise up and down dramatically as she tried to calm herself. Darien now had no control and gathered Serena in his arms to kiss her with everything he had in him. At first Serena stood in shock, but quickly began responding to Darien's kiss. Serena then suddenly felt negative energy pulse through her and she broke the kiss to find them both back in his bed chambers. Serena then looked up at Darien questionably.

"I have to have you," Darien said and began kissing and nibbling at her neck. Serena quickly began feeling her defenses failing. Something inside her did not want to stop him. She knew what he wanted and yet she couldn't deny him it. Serena could feel Darien lead her to the bed as he kissed her neck and all she could do was moan in response. Upon reaching the bed he slowly lifted her on it while still remaining connection of his lips to her neck. Slowly Darien undid the tie around the robe and pushed it back. Instantly one of his hands fell on her round breast as his mouth went to her lips. Serena moaned as he messaged her breast causing Darien to moan back. Darien then began kissing his way down her neck, past her collarbone, and stopped at her breast. For a moment he just stared at them and Serena looked at him confused. Darien stared for a few more moments then looked up at her smiling.

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked still breathing hard.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," Darien said huskily and quickly took one of her nipples in his mouth. Serena threw her head back in a moan as Darien began suckling and nibbling at one of her breast while he played with the other with his hand. He was having a harder and harder time controlling himself for he knew she was a virgin and for some reason he cared. He didn't want to scare or make this traumatic for her. No, he wanted her to enjoy it just as much as he knew he would.

Darien positioned himself over Serena as he commanded his clothing to disappear. Serena looked at him with glaze covered eyes. His body was so beautiful and she felt her need for him grow. Slowly Darien lowered himself to her all along watching her eyes for any sign of distress and stopped when his tip approached her entrance. He had to make sure she was going to be okay with this. For reasons not clear to him he didn't want any harm to come to her. Serena only smiled at him sweetly and pulled his head down to hers for a simple sweet kiss. As they kissed Darien gently eased himself into her. He could feel her body tighten in response to his invasion. Finally after a few moments he reached her virgin wall. This is when he knew she was going to hurt, but it had to be done. Gently he pumped out of her and closed his eyes as he quickly slid back in breaking the barrier.

Serena screamed at the pain and suddenly a burst of energy exploded out of her. Her Silver Crystal was now hovering over her breast shining magnificently. Darien was more then shocked at this sight. He suddenly felt a wave of pure white energy pass through him as his bedroom was changed. They were now in another room with white marble floors and silver fabrics all over. Darien looked at Serena's eyes confused. Where was he?

"You're in my room young prince," she spoke in tone that he had never heard from her before, but sounds familiar.. "Endymion I've missed you so much."

"Serenity?" Darien questioned. Serena brought her hand to his cheek and stroked it gently.

"I love you," she said sweetly before kissing him on the lips. Darien felt his body relax and continued pumping in and out of her. Serena moaned loud as he picked up speed causing Darien to moan in return.

"Oh Serenity," Darien said kissing her neck. "I love you so much."

"I know my darling," Serena said as she wrapped her legs around his waist to give him better access causing Darien to growl as he drove further into her. Serena began to scream as she felt her orgasm release. Hearing her scream in pleasure threw Darien into his own orgasm as he release his seed and collapsed on top of her. Immediately both fell into a peaceful slumber as Darien's room returned to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Darien woke up to see his room back to normal with his angel still lying by his side naked. For a moment he did not understand why she was there with him, but quickly remembered the events that took place hours ago. A smile spread across his face only to be immediately replaced by a frown. He was right, she was Princess Serenity. His enemy Sailor Moon was also his Earth lover. This was not good.

"Prince Darien!" Malachite called from behind the door.

"Shit," Darien said under his breath as he got up to answer the door. "What do you want Malachite?"

"There was an energy burst coming from your chambers," Malachite informed as he pushed his way into the bedroom. His eyes quickly scanned the room to find Serena in bed with the sheets covering only her bottom half exposing her from the stomach up. "Busy Darien?" he asked in a sly tone.

"None of your business," Darien growled as he quickly moved to cover her up.

"Did the energy come from her?"

"How could it?" Darien said rolling his eyes. "She's just an Earth girl. It probably came from us while we were fucking."

"You're lying," Malachite stated looking Darien straight in the eyes. "There is something special about this girl. Does she hold power we are not aware of?"

"No," he lied flatly. "The energy came from me. She's a good fuck and I guess we got carried away."

"Darien!" Serena's voice suddenly rang through the room. Both Darien and Malachite turned in shock to see her awake. "That's not true is it?"

"Is it true Darien?" Malachite asked smirking as he crossed his arms.

"Malachite, get out," Darien growled threateningly.

"She is special, I knew it!" Malachite shouted angrily. "Who are you!" he asked pointing to Serena.

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"There is something different about you! You are no ordinary Earth girl! You have energy practically oozing out of you! Now, who are you?" Serena felt her face go pale. Malachite had clearly sensed her energy and power. How was she going to get out of this?

"Malachite, leave my chambers at once!" Darien shouted before throwing a burst over energy at Malachite which caused him to step back a little. "I will not have you talking to her! Serena is mine and mine alone!"

"Serena," Malachite said in a low voice. After taking a moment to contemplate her name he decided it best to leave before him and Darien got into another fight. Smiling evilly he bowed. "As you wish my Prince," he said sarcastically and left.

"That was close," Serena said finally exhaling the breath she was holding. Suddenly she felt Darien's hand around her neck and she was pushed back down into the pillow.

"How can you be Princess Serenity," Darien said in an almost mournful voice, but refusing to look at her.

"Darien please let go of me," Serena pleaded as she tried to pull his hand off her neck.

"I can't believe you're Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon," Darien continued. "The Silver Crystal was right there in front while I was making love to you and I didn't take it. Why didn't I take it?"

"Darien," Serena said softly as she took her hands off his hand and started to caress his face.

"I can't do it, not anymore," Darien said to himself. Serena gently pulled his face to hers only to reveal that he had been crying. "At least now this explains the energy I felt when we first kissed. We are enemies Sailor Moon."

"No Darien, I'm not your enemy," Serena said with pleading eyes. "You are Tuxedo Mask, friend of the Sailor Scouts, you are Darien Shields, college student, and lastly you are Prince Endymion of Earth, lover to Princess Serenity."

"I am also Prince Darien of the Negaverse," Darien added angrily then took his hand off her throat. "You need to go."

"But Darien," Serena protested, but was hushed by Darien's hand over her mouth.

"I will take you back to the resort." Serena could only nod her head yes as Darien got her robe for her. She quietly put it on as Darien put his clothes back on. When they were done silently Serena stepped in front of him. Without looking at her he took her into his arms and walked her through the portal that suddenly appeared before them. Within moments Serena was in her room. Since her and Sammy were not the same sex they both got their own rooms.

"Thank you," Serena said turning to face him, but Darien refused to look back at her. Serena feeling desperate to have Darien look at her, she grabbed his face forcefully turned it to face her. She saw a million emotions run across his eyes. She saw anger, confusion, bitterness, hope, and something else.

"I have to go," Darien said with no emotion and left through the portal leaving Serena behind. Serena felt her heart shatter. Darien knew who she was and now she may have lost the chance of getting him back forever. Serena quietly sat on the bed thinking. At least her last moments with Darien were beautiful.

The days past held nothing either new or interesting. The Dark Kingdom seemed to have taken a break of sorts. Serena was glad for it. Lately she hadn't been feeling well and she couldn't figure out why. Even yesterday morning she threw up for no reason for she hadn't eaten anything yet. Also to make matters worse Serena hadn't even seen Darien at the park. She came to the park everyday after school for four days and waited, but Darien never showed up. Frankly Serena didn't quite know why she thought he would. Why would he still come see the girl he now knows is his enemy?

Finally it was Friday and Serena was anxious for school to end and the weekend to begin. As she walked home Serena paused at the entrance to the park. One more look couldn't hurt. She knew Darien wouldn't be there, but still she couldn't help herself. Serena strolled to where she and Darien met to find someone sitting on her bench. Quietly she walked up to the man to see who it was. When she was a mere six feet from the bench, the man suddenly stood and turned to look at her. Serena dropped her bag at the sight of him. It was Darien!

"Darien." He just looked at her with emotionless eyes. Gracefully Darien walked up to her until his frame almost touched hers. "Darien I," but Serena never got to finish for Darien captured her lips with his in an intense kiss. Stunned, Serena just stood there, but soon regained herself and started to respond to his kiss. She smoothly brought her arms around his neck and in turn Darien brought his around her slim waist. For a moment she felt the old Darien fighting to get through to her. All too soon though, the kiss ended leaving both the young lovers breathing hard as they stared at each other.

"Why can't I forget you?" Darien asked between breaths.

"Excuse me?"

"You are my enemy and by all rights I should kill you where you stand and take the crystal, but for some reason all I want to do is protect you and repeat what we did six days ago." Serena blushed and turned her eyes away from Darien. Her Darien was trying to get through to her.

"Then why not do so?" she asked simply.

"Serena I am Prince Darien of the Negaverse. I can not be that and protect my enemy. I will get that crystal from you one way or another."

"Darien the Negaverse will never have my crystal. I rather die first," Serena spat out angrily.

"No!" Darien shouted as he pushed her to a tree. "You can not and will not die! I will not allow it!"

"And why not!" Serena shouted back as she tried to pry herself away from the tree Darien was holding her to.

"Because I love you!" Darien shouted and then suddenly looked stunned.

"You what?"

"I really am in love with you Serena," Darien said before kissing Serena again. Serena threw her whole being into the kiss. Darien could feel her energy seeping into him and he slowly began to feel lighter. As if the darkness in him was being pushed away, but this sadly ended as Darien felt Queen Beryl call for him. He gently broke the kiss and disappeared, leaving Serena leaning against the tree confused.

"You called my Queen," Darien said as he appeared in front of Queen Beryl.

"Malachite tells me you have acquired a new addition to your bed."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right Darien," Malachite said as he too appeared in front of Queen Beryl. "That strange Earth girl you've acquired lately. What is her purpose to you?"

"Yes Darien," Beryl agreed, "what is the matter of your relationship with her?"

"She is a whore to me and nothing else," Darien spat angrily. "A good fuck."

"Malachite also informs me that this Earth girl holds powers. That during your fucking energy began radiating."

"So?" Darien retorted. "I'm sure there are some Earth girls that acquired powers. There are people such as psyches who can tell visions of the future and images from the past."

"Maybe, but Darien I do not wish for you to see her again," Beryl said flatly. "I don't need the person I chose to rule beside me becoming attached to another, especially an Earth girl."

"As you wish my Queen," Darien said as he bowed before disappearing to his chambers. Darien was angry now.

Serena ended up going back home to think about that Darien had said. Why was he resisting so much? Why couldn't he accept that he originally wasn't evil? And damn it, why was she still feeling sick? It has been two weeks and the queasy feeling in her stomach has not gone away. What was wrong with her? Had she caught a virus that her body was having a hard tine getting rid of?

"Serena, are you okay?" Luna asked her charge. She has noticed Serena's distant mood at dinner.

"I'm just thinking Luna."

"About what?"

"Am I doing all this in vein? Am I ever going to get Darien back?"

"Of course you'll get Darien back! You two are meant to be together."

"What if we're not Luna?"

"Serena, stop it!" Luna commanded as she jumped onto Serena's lap. "I will not have this kind of talk from my princess."

"All right Luna." Serena resigned with a sad smile. She really didn't feel like fighting with Luna about the issue. "I'm going to bed now."

"I'll see you late tomorrow morning. I'm going to Mina's to talk to Artemis."

"Alright Luna," Serena said as she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Sleep was always a good sanctuary for Serena. There she can run away into her dreams. Sadly though, her retreat into her dreams was shortly lived when her communication started beeping. "Hello?"

"Serena we need you at the shopping plaza," Mercury said as she ran threw the streets of Tokyo.

"I'll be right there Mercury." Serena quickly got out of bed and transformed into Sailor Moon before exiting through her balcony. To her astonishment Serena arrived at the same time as the other Scouts.

"Wow Sailor Moon," Jupiter exclaimed when she noticed Sailor Moon's arrival. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I have no idea Jupiter."

"It's her princess powers coming out," Venus informed. "The more she turns into the princess the more power she releases. Luna and Artemis informed me about this."

"Guys did we forget about the youma terrorizing the people in the plaza?" Mars shouted in annoyance.

"Right," Sailor Moon said as she readied herself for the impending fight. "Let's go!" Suddenly out of nowhere Serena felt her stomach turn and collapsed to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted as she quickly moved to her leader's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jupiter. I just feel a little sick, that's all."

"Maybe you should hang back a little?"

"No Jupiter I want to fight. I have some pent up energy I have to get rid of."

"If you say so."

"Sailor Moon, how long have you been feeling like this?" Mars asked curiously.

"Almost a week. Why?"

"I'm not sure why, but I sense a lot of energy coming from you."

"Well yeah, of course you would Mars because she's turning into the princess," Venus said.

"No some of the energy is hers and some if from another, but the other energy is very similar to hers."

"Mars you're not making any sense," Sailor Moon stated as she stood. "How could I have two different energies coming from me?" Suddenly a scream was heard.

"We'll discuss this later!" Mercury shouted as another scream was heard. "Right now let's get rid of this youma first!" All the scouts nodded in agreement and ran to the impending fight. The youma saw them approaching and quickly turned its attention on them.

"Sailor Moon, give me the crystal!" the youma demanded in an evil tone.

"Not a chance Negaverse slime! The Negaverse is not getting my crystal!"

"Enough talk! Jupiter Thunder Clash!" Jupiter's lighting attack barreled down with great speed, but the youma was able to get away at the last minute. "Damn I missed him!"

"That wasn't very nice," the hissed before unleashing an attack on Sailor Jupiter and Mars.

"You have to be a little faster," Mars taunted as she and Jupiter dodged out of the way. "Mars Fire Ignite!" This time the youma was unable to dodge the attack, but did survive it. "That piece of shit isn't weak enough yet!"

"You're mine!" the youma shouted as it jumped towards Sailor Moon. It successfully hit Sailor Moon and tackled her to the ground. "Give me the crystal."

"Get off of me!" Sailor Moon shouted as she struggled to get the youma off her.

"Give me the crystal now!" the youma shouted more forcefully as it pulled out a giant scissor blade to Sailor Moon's neck. At the sight of the blade Sailor Moon screamed, but was cut short when she felt the youma jump off her. She looked to see the youma hissing in pain and struggling to get a steal tipped red rose from its face.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she exclaimed as he picked her up and carried her to safety. "Thank you for saving me."

"Serena," Tuxedo Mask said before giving her a passionate kiss. Sailor Moon was shock by his actions and stared at him confused.

"Why?"

"I cannot deny my feelings for you Sailor Moon, Serena."

"Darien," Sailor Moon began, but was cut off by the shouted of her Scouts.

"Sailor Moon we need you!" Venus shouted.

"Coming Venus!" Sailor Moon replied as she ran back to her scouts.

"It's weak now!" Mars informed. "Use the Moon wand!"

"Moon Healing Activation!" In moments the youma was turned back into a human and the city was safe once again.

"Good job Sailor Moon," Mercury complimented.

"Thanks," Sailor Moon said back gratefully and looked back to where she left Tuxedo Mask. Of course he was no longer there. This did not surprise her. Truthfully she would have been shocked if he was.

"Sailor Moon I need you to come to the temple tomorrow," Mars said as she approached Sailor Moon. "There Mercury and I can examine you and consult the sacred fire on why you have two different energies coming from you."

"Okay Mars," Sailor Moon agreed. "Well I'm going home to bed. Night you guys."

"Night," the Scouts said in unison and left to there one homes. Sailor Moon took her time getting home. She had a lot on her mind. She didn't know what was going on with Darien and she wondered why she had a second energy signature coming from her. Could she be infected from when she was in the Negaverse? Sailor Moon pondered on this a little while as she transformed back to normal.

"Maybe that's why I've been feeling sick?" Serena said to herself. "It's the logical conclusion I can think of." Serena sighed to herself as she thought about her possibly being infected by the Negaverse. With elegant grace Serena jumped to her balcony and walked into her room. Her gracefulness was shortly lived when she jumped back in fright which caused her to trip over her bed and fall. "What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I had to see you again," Darien responded as he went to help her to her feet.

"Darien why see me when you refuse to be with me?"

"I love you Serena and I want to be with you," Darien said in a husky voice as he kissed and nibbled on her neck.

"Darien we shouldn't do this again."

"Why not?" he asked as he stared into her eyes intensely. "Serena a part of me is connected to you. I'm not sure why and I don't care. I love you."

"I love you too," Serena replied. She knew why Darien had a connection with her, but she knew he wouldn't believe her. Darien smiled and bent down to kiss her full on the mouth passionately. Serena responded with equal passion and the kiss grew more intense. The young couple fell upon the bed with Serena beneath Darien. Within a few short minutes the lovers shed their clothing and continued their engagement in lovemaking. Serena and Darien felt their bodied reaching heaven as they did their ancient dance.

Suddenly in the middle of their passion Serena's stomach began to glow. Something inside was responding to the love energy they were creating. Darien pulled back to stare at her stomach in awe. Serena too stared at her stomach. Was this the second energy signature Mars was talking about? Darien's mouth soon formed a smile as he glided his hand across her flat stomach.

"Serena my love you're with child," Darien said happily. Serena's eyes grew big as she processed what Darien had told her. She was pregnant?

"I'm pregnant?" She couldn't believe it. The pretty soldier of love and justice was knocked up? "How can I be pregnant? I thought the Silver Crystal was protecting me."

"This is my child isn't it?" he asked as he realized what this really meant. Now not only was he in love with his enemy, but now she was also carrying his child!

"Well I don't recall losing my virginity to anyone else," Serena snapped. She knew the problem she was facing. Sailor Moon was not supposed to be knocked up pregnant! Not when she had a city, no a planet to protect! "You must leave now." Darien didn't even respond to her request. He quickly disappeared to leave her alone to her thoughts. How was she going to explain this to girls? How was she going to explain this to Luna and Artemis? How was she going to explain this to her family!

The next morning Serena was up early, much to the shock of her family and the Scouts. Rei about fainted when she saw Serena walk onto the temple grounds before Mina and Lita. Luckily Ami was there to help Rei stay on her feet. Mina, Lita, Luna, and Artemis were nearly just as shocked when they arrived to see Serena already there waiting. After a few moments of teasing Rei for her almost fainting from shock, the girls began their meeting.

"Okay I think we all teased Rei enough now," Mina said still giggling at Rei blushing face.

"Thank you Mina," Rei said as she tried to calm her blushing face. "Anyway Serena I'm going to need you to lie down in front of the sacred fire so I can try and see what's going on with you."

"I already know," Serena said in a depressed tone.

"Well then what is it?" Lita asked a little impatient.

"I'm pregnant," Serena said quietly, but wasn't so much that the Scouts couldn't hear it clearly.

"What!" they all shouted in unison.

"It's Darien's," Serena added.

"How could you be pregnant with Darien's child?" Rei shouted angrily.

"Remember when we all stayed at that hot spring resort? Well when we all went to bed after goofing off in one of the hot springs Darien came to see me. We were just talking when we all of a sudden started kissing. The next moment I found myself in his bedroom."

"In the Negaverse?" Ami questioned.

"Yes," Serena answered then continued with her story. "We were still kissing when we ended up on his bed and," Serena stopped and a blush quickly spread across her face.

"Serena I can't believe you had sex with that man!" Luna shouted angrily. Now her princess was not only deflowered, but also impregnated!

"What do you mean you can't believe Serena had sex with him?" Lita shouted back at Luna. "Serena loves him and we all already know Darien loves her! I don't see that as much of a surprise considering Princess Serena in the past was pregnant with Prince Endymion's child when they died!" Lita suddenly stopped shocked at herself. Did she really remember Princess Serena being with child in the past? Yes, her princess did become pregnant not too long before the Dark Kingdom attacked.

"She was pregnant wasn't she?" Mina said to herself in shock.

"My goodness I believe you're right Lita," Ami agreed as the memory came back to her. She quickly turned to get her computer out.

"So were you Mina," Rei added in astonishment. "You became pregnant right before Serena! In fact you and Kunzite were suppose to be married around the same time the Dark Kingdom attacked."

"We were all engaged," Serena added sadly.

"Yes Mina was suppose to be married, then Serena, then Lita, then Rei, and then Ami," Artemis said as the memories came rushing in. "Luna, you and I were already married."

"Oh my goodness," Luna said blushing then quickly remembered the matter at hand. "Right now though we need to figure out what we are going to do about Serena."

"We still need Sailor Moon at our battles," Ami said as she typed away at her computer. "She is the only one who can heal."

"But what about the baby?" Serena asked nervously.

"Should she keep it?" Artemis asked.

"Serena that is your decision and yours only," Mina said firmly. "What we'll do is during the battles you can stay out of sight until we need you. This way you are only in the fight for a very short period of time when the youma is weak."

"Okay," Serena agreed happily. She was happily that she was still going to be able to participate in the battles with her Scouts.

"But what about her family?" Lita asked. Yes, what was she going to do about her family?

"Serena if for some reason your family does not accept your pregnancy you can stay here at the temple with me," Rei offered. "This is holy ground which will help protect you and the baby. Also when you do give birth grandpa, Chad, and I will be here to help you. My grandfather raised five children including my father. He has a lot of experience and wisdom on caring for babies. He practically raised me when my mother died and my father decided he couldn't do it alone."

"Thank you Rei," Serena said as she hugged her. Even though she and Rei fought a lot they still loved each other like sisters.

"And don't forget we can help as well," Lita added proudly.

"Thanks guys."

"So when do you plan on telling your parents about you being pregnant?" Ami inquired gently. "They are going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Honestly I was thinking of telling them when I started showing," Serena answered. "At least this will give me time to think of how I'm going to tell them."

"I disagree Serena," Luna suddenly intervened. "You are a liability to the group now and also you are carrying the next generation of the Moon royal family. If the Negaverse finds out you are with child who knows what they will do toe your house try and find out who you really are. It is my belief you should leave your parent's house immediately and stay here with Rei. At least here you are safer on holy ground and with another Scout."

"But Luna," Serena tried to protest, but was cut off by Artemis.

"No Serena, Luna is right. That child you are now carrying is the next line of the Moon family. You and that child must be protected and that can be better done here."

"Do we really have to pull Serena away from her family?" Lita asked. "I hate to have to do that to her."

"That and how will we explain everything to my family?" Serena added.

"Artemis and I will take care of them," Luna answered. "I suppose it is time for the Tsukino family to know who and what their daughter really is."

"My dad isn't going to be happy," Serena mumbled to herself.

"We're going to have to tell Ami's mother everything as well," Artemis added to Luna. Luna looked at him confused, but then her eyes went wide when she realized how right Artemis was.

"Oh my mother already knows," Ami said looking down at the carpet.

"What?" Luna said in astonishment. "When?"

"Well my mother being a doctor herself noticed all the bruises I would randomly come up with and after a while she finally confronted me about them. I tried just lying to her about them, but she knew I wasn't telling the truth then suddenly my communicator went off." Ami paused to glance at everyone to see their reaction so far. When no one said anything she continued. "She made me answer the communicator in front of her and told me when I got back I better tell her the truth. Obviously she had just realized what was really going on and we had a big talk when I returned. This all happened the evening we discovered Serena was the Moon princess."

"So you explained everything to your mom?" Rei asked.

"Everything."

"Well that's one less thing I have to worry about," Luna stated happily, much to everyone's shock. "Now we have a doctor to watch over Serena's pregnancy." Luna paused for a moment to look at Serena. "Serena I want you and the girls to stay here while Artemis and I take care of the situation with your parents."

"You don't think I should go with you two to talk to them?" Serena questioned.

"We can't chance you parents upsetting you and potentially harming the baby," Luna answered. "Being an active Scout is dangerous enough so we don't need to add more stress then we absolutely need to."

"There is no telling being Sailor Moon will do to the baby," Artemis added.

"'I think Luna's right about you not going," Rei agreed. Serena just stared at her in shock and confusion. "Well think about it Meatball Head. Your dad is going to go crazy when he finds out his little girl is Sailor Moon and to top it all off is pregnant."

"Rei has a point Serena," Lita agreed.

"But will I ever be able to see my family?" Serena asked with concern obvious in her voice.

"Of course you'll be able to," Mina answered warmly. "As soon as your family calms down and accepts everything." Serena perked up a little to this. "Luna, Artemis why don't you two go now? Might as well get this over with. The sooner they know the sooner they can get over it."

"Of course," Artemis agreed and the two left for Serena's home.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine in the end," Lita assured Serena. Serena gave a weak smile to her Amazon friend and sighed. Silently she hoped her parents would take the news at least somewhat well. She couldn't have been more wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ilene did Serena's cat just talk to us?" Ken questioned his wife as the two stared down at the two felines in shock.

"Luna, you can talk?" Ilene asked, not answering her husband.

"Yes Ilene, I can talk and so can Artemis."

"You're Serena's friend Mina's cat," Ilene stated as she look at Artemis.

"Yes. I'm her guardian, Artemis."

"You're here to tell us something aren't you?" Ilene asked then suddenly her eyes went wide. "Oh my God it has something to do with Serena." Luna mentally smiled. Ilene was certainly a smart woman.

"What the hell has happened to my little girl?" Ken shouted angrily at Luna and Artemis.

"Mr. Tsukino, I will not tolerate you raising your voice to me like that," Luna reprimanded. "Now if you will allow us to we'll explain everything." Both Ilene and Ken remained silent for her to continue.

"Well," Artemis started as he tried to think of a way to break it to the gently, "there really isn't any easy way to explain this, but your daughter, Serena, is the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon."

"What?" Ilene gasped. "Our daughter is Sailor Moon? How could I not realize they look exactly alike?" Suddenly another realization hit her. "Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina are the other Sailor Scouts too!"

"Right," Artemis confirmed.

"But all the girls are so young," Ilene interjected.

"Well you see when the Sailor Scouts were first created fourteen wasn't the same as fourteen is here in this time," Artemis tried to explain.

"Which actually that leads us to the next bit of information we have to tell you," Luna stated. "First though, I need to educate you two a little on Earth's unknown history." Luna began explaining about the Silver Millennium and all the parts the girls played in it. Both Ilene and Ken stood there listening to everything Luna was saying with Ilene occasionally asking a question or two. "So after finding out her daughter had killed herself in order to be with the Earth prince, Queen Serenity used the last of her remaining power to send everyone to a new future here on Earth. She'd hoped that everyone would be able to live out there lives happily, but if the negaverse ever did get out then the Sailor Scouts would be there to stop it and hopeful vanquish the evil permanently."

"Wow," Sammy's voice was suddenly heard from the stairs.

"Sammy," Ilene and Luna gasped in unison.

"So my Meatball Head sister is really Sailor Moon and an ancient Moon princess?"

"Yes Sammy, but this information must never go beyond us," Luna answered urgently.

"If others found this out the consequences could be disastrous," Artemis added.

"I'm not saying a word," Sammy reassured. "I don't want the negaverse to win."

"Good boy Sammy," Ilene said proudly.

"There is more we need to tell you though," Artemis said as he glanced at Ken. "Mr. Tsukino, I think it's best you sit down for this."

"Why?" Ken snapped. "What else could you tell me about my daughter? I can't believe she is foolishly ricking her life in a scandalous mini skirt! I'm sure the police can handle this negaverse and to top it off she's a dead princess that killed herself! What other news could you possibly have for me that requires me to sit down? What, is she pregnant too?" Luna and Artemis' eyes widened in shock at Ken's outburst, but didn't say anything.

"Oh my God that's it isn't it?" Ilene asked as she sat down on the couch behind her. "That's the whole reason for telling us all this."

"Yes Ilene," Luna confirmed gently. "Princess Serena reunited with the Earth prince and conceived another child together."

"What?" Ken shouted angrily.

"You must understand Mr. Tsukino," Artemis began, but was cut off.

"No I understand perfectly! My fourteen year old daughter whored herself around and got knocked up!"

"Mr. Tsukino, I will not have you talking about my princess like this," Luna scolded angrily.

"She is my God damn daughter and I will speak about her however I fucking feel! That girl is dead to me and I want you two out of my house now!"

"Ken!" Ilene exclaimed in shock.

"All right then, Artemis and I are leaving." The two cats made their way to the door just as Sammy opened it to let them out. Ilene turned and glared at her husband before dashing outside.

"Luna! Artemis!" Both of them turned to look at her. "I don't want to loose my daughter." Luna and Artemis smiled at each other.

"And you won't," Luna said before doing a flip in the air. Suddenly out of nowhere a white communicator fell into Ilene's hands.

"What's this?" Ilene inquired.

"That is a Sailor Scout communicator," Luna answered. "Just press one of the planetary symbols and that Scout will be contacted. Think of it as a cell phone."

"I can even contact Serena?" Both cats nodded their heads in yes. "Thank you." The next day Ilene contacted every girl to discuss everything. They had her come to the temple and every one of them explained what they knew. Serena was pleased to discover how good her mother was taking everything. She didn't even get upset when they talked about her pregnancy. Her mother just looked at her loving and reassured her that she would be there for both her and the baby.

"Thanks mom for being so understanding about this."

"Well Serena you really should thank Queen Serenity," Ilene said. All the girls just looked at her confused. "She came to me in my dreams last night, explained everything again, and told me that this was meant to happen. As much as I don't like the idea of my baby girl having a baby of her own, how can you argue against destiny?"

"Wow, so Queen Serenity really came to you?" Ami asked in amazement.

"But enough about that," Ilene stated as she got up. "I understand the need for you to stay here in the temple so why don't you all come back home with me to get her things. Your father is gone at work so there won't be any problems getting your things."

"Sounds good to me," Serena said and all the girls got up to go to Serena's house. It took a little while packing everything she would need, but they were able to get what they needed with time to spare. When Sammy came home Ilene convinced the girls to stay for an early dinner. Everyone had a great time talking and telling Ilene all about their battles. Serena was shocked how her brother had treated her differently. True he still annoyed her, but it was different now. Sammy now had a new found respect for his older sister.

The next day Serena had moved in everything she needed and was already set doing chores around the temple. Rei had fitted her with her own temple clothing, red and white like Rei's, and explained to grandpa that Serena's situation and why she would be staying with them. Well, Rei explained most of the Serena's situation.

"Good afternoon Serena," grandpa greeted as he walked down the hall.

"Good afternoon," Serena greeted back as she swept the hallway.

"It's so nice having another lovely girl helping around the temple and Rei has told me that you are expecting."

"Yeah, but that won't be for a while," Serena replied.

"So when do I get to meet the father? I assume he is a good upstanding man."

"He's a wonderful man and hopefully you'll meet him soon."

"Where is he by the way?" grandpa questioned curiously. "Shouldn't he be around to take care of the woman who carrying his child?"

"He's off on…business grandpa," Serena answered a little nervously. Rei's grandpa looked at Serena questionably.

"He does know about the baby right?"

"Of course he does," Serena answered quickly. "He was actually very happy when he found out the news."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," grandpa said before continuing his walk down the hall. Serena smiled as she watched him disappear around the corner. She knew everything would be all right. Living at the temple wouldn't be so bad and Rei was there to help her in her studies if she needed.

"Which will be everyday," Serena giggled to herself. "And I won't be late for Scout meeting anymore. Yes, everything is going to work out all right."

"Serena!" Rei shouted as she ran down the hall. "Serena!"

"What is it Rei?" Serena asked, but she quickly noticed the communicator in her hand. "Right." In a shot both Rei and Serena ran off the temple grounds just before transforming. "Where is the youma?"

"Where are they always at?" Mars answered with a smirk as the two leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"What is up with the park? Is there some kind of portal located at the park we don't know about?"

"Someday we should have the park scanned," Mars stated as they jumped down to the street just outside the park entrance. "Jupiter said it was by the main lake."

"Okay," Sailor Moon replied before they continued their run. When they finally arrived Sailor Moon and Mars found Venus and Mercury were already there with Jupiter and handling the youma pretty well. It was an awkward looking thing with electric tentacles.

"You girls finally made it," Jupiter commented as she dodged an electric attack from the youma. "You want electricity you got it! Supreme Thunder Clash!"

"Mercury, any idea of where it's weak spot is yet?" Venus asked quickly.

"Give me just a few more minutes," Mercury responded as she typed on her mini computer. "Watch out Mars!"

"Shit," Mars cursed as she dodged a tentacle.

"Why won't you silly girls stay still?" the youma said before letting out another attack, but this time at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, watch it!" Sailor Moon couldn't react fast enough and within moments she was caught in the youma's tentacles.

"Let go of me!" Sailor Moon demanded before screaming in pain as the youma electrocuted her in the air.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted.

"The baby!" Mars shouted with her.

"Baby?" the youma said in confusion. "So pretty little Moon princess is pregnant?"

"Let me go please," Sailor Moon begged as she tried to squirm out of the youma's grasp, but the youma electrocuted her again.

"Let her go!" a male's voice boomed. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. "I order you to let her go!"

"Yes, my prince," the youma complied as it released Sailor Moon. Quickly she fell to the ground, but was suddenly caught when Prince Darien materialized.

"Darien," Sailor Moon was barely able to say as she placed her hands on top of her stomach. "Our baby…"

"Don't worry Serena," Darien said softly as he placed her gently on the ground. "Let me check." Gently Darien placed his hand over her stomach and it began to glow. After a few moments the glowing stopped. "Our baby is fine."

"Thank God," Sailor Moon cried as tears poured out of her blue eyes.

"Darien what are you doing?" Malachite shouted from in front the two. Darien picked up Sailor Moon and turned away from Malachite. "Tentacruel, what the hell is going on?"

"Don't say anything," Darien snapped threateningly.

"Tentacruel, I am your superior!"

"Sailor Moon is carrying Prince Darien's child," the youma answered quickly before Darien destroyed her. Malachite ignored the destruction of Tentacruel and turned his attention back to Darien.

"Now it all makes sense," Malachite said casually as he walked over to the young couple. "The energy burst in your chambers, your odd protectiveness over her, and your obsession over that Earth girl. Serena is Sailor Moon."

"Stay away from her Malachite!" Venus shouted angrily.

"Do not worry Venus, I am not here to pick a fight," Malachite reassured her. "I'm just here to collect him!" Suddenly Malachite lunged at Darien, knocking Sailor Moon out of his arms and into a negaverse portal. Within moments both Darien and Malachite were gone.

"Darien!" Sailor Moon cried out as the rest of the Scouts came running up to her.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Mercury asked. Sailor Moon nodded her head in yes and transformed back into her civilian form. The others followed suit.

"What are we going to do about Darien?" Serena asked, worried for her lover.

"What can we do?" Mina questioned back. "The negaverse now knows who you are and that you're pregnant. There is nothing we can do, but till something happens."

"Oh God, Darien."

"Listen Serena," Rei began as she put her hand on Serena's shoulder, "there is nothing we can do right now. Let us go back to the temple and finish up our chores. Grandpa will be making dinner soon and I know you're going to love his cooking."

"All right," Serena agreed and everyone went back home.

"So Serena, what do you think?" Rei's grandpa asked as Serena inhaled the food he had just made.

"This is awesome!" Serena praised happily before returning to her eating.

"Slow down Meatball Head," Rei commanded annoyingly. "You're eating like a pig."

"I can eat as fast as I want to and besides I'm eating for two now you know," Serena replied in a dignified tone.

"You can't use that excuse until the baby's more developed," Rei snapped back. "You're such a slob!"

"You're so mean Rei," Serena wined.

"Well someone's got to toughen you up!"

"Whatever Rei!" Serena replied before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Whatever Serena!" Rei shot back sticking her tongue out as well and the tongue war began.

"Girls, behave yourselves," Grandpa scolded impatiently.

"Yes grandpa," both of them said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks went by with no activity from the Negaverse. Ever since the Negaverse found out about Sailor Moon's pregnancy all activity instantly stopped. This only made the Sailor Scouts more agitated and Serena feared the worse for Darien. Queen Beryl had to have been furious when she found out her suppose consort had impregnated the Moon princess. Secretly Serena hoped for another attack. At least then she might be able to gain information about Darien from the youma.

"Serena could you hand me those herbs please?" Rei asked kindly as she stirred the noodles. It didn't go unnoticed by the girls how Serena's mood had worsened as the weeks went by with no word about Darien.

"All of them?" Serena asked as she stared at all the herbs.

"Yes." Serena gathered all the herbs before placing them next to Rei and went back to staring out the window. Rei turned to look at her and sighed. "Serena, call the girls and tell them we're all going out for the weekend."

"What?" Serena asked as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Since we haven't had an attack in weeks we should take this chance to go somewhere this weekend," Rei explained very matter-of-factly.

"But where should we go?"

"I'll figure it out," Rei said before Chad suddenly walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"I know where you girls can go," he said happily. Both Serena and Rei stared at him in confusion. "I own a cabin up in the mountains and this weekend I going up there for the ski contest. You girls are more than welcomed to join me if you want."

"Chad how in the world do you own a cabin?" Rei questioned suspiciously.

"Well I'm the only son of a very wealthy family and when I turned sixteen my parents gave it to me as a gift since I loved to ski."

"You mean you're actually rich?" Serena asked excitedly as she stood from her seat.

"Pretty much," Chad answered proudly.

"I'm going to learn how to ski!" Serena shouted happily as she bounced up and down.

"Thanks Chad," Rei said in a warm tone as she placed her hand on his arm. Instantly Chad began to blush.

"My pleasure Rei."

"I can't believe I'm finally going to learn how to ski!" Serena shouted happily as Rei and Chad glanced lovingly at each other. Rei knew this ski trip would be good for Serena and the rest of the girls. They all needed a break and a trip to the mountains was perfect.

"This is my cabin," Chad announced as he opened the door to let the girls enter. They just stared in shock as they took in the luxurious cabin. "Pretty nice huh?"

"It's gorgeous!" Serena squealed as she ran in. "The wood is just so beautiful!"

"This weekend is going to be fun," Lita said happily as she followed Serena in.

"Are you sure Luna and Artemis weren't upset when you told them we were going on a ski vacation?" Ami inquired. Leave it to Ami to worry even on vacation.

"Oh no," Mina answered quickly. "They said it would give them time to catch up on all their work."

"I bet they're not working at all," Serena said happily. "Knowing them they're probably taking this chance to relax themselves. Luna can be really lazy when she thinks no one is around."

"Artemis is the same way," Mina added.

"You girls make yourself at home okay?" Chad asked as he headed upstairs. "We've got the place to ourselves for the weekend." All the smiled at each other before gathering their things to follow Chad upstairs to their rooms.

"I thought you were just a slacker Chad," Rei said, but immediately wished she didn't. "I mean, I never knew you were loaded, so why do you work at the temple if you've got all this?"

"Are you going to kick me out now, Rei?" Chad asked nervously.

"As long as you don't sing," Rei teased playfully. Chad only responded by blushing. It wasn't very often when Rei teased him in a playful manner. "So what contest was that banner about when we were driving up here?"

"That was the Miss Moon Princess contest," Chad answered. "Thinking of joining it?"

"Maybe," Rei said as she thought about it for a moment.

"I want to join it!" Serena shouted as she bounced out of her room.

"I don't see why not," Chad replied happily.

"So do you guys want to hit those slopes?" Lita asked as she came out of her room. "I want to at least get a little time on them before the day is up."

"Just give me a minute to change," Mina said before vanishing into her room.

"Me too!" Serena shouted before she too vanished in her room. All the girls got ready and headed for the slopes. Serena, Mina, Ami, and Lita decided to have ski instructions before attempting to ski on their own while Rei and Chad hit the slopes on their own since they were already very experienced skiers. "I'm skiing!" Serena shouted as she went down the bunny slope after the other girls did. "Wow, what a rush!"

"Wasn't our instructor hot?" Lita stated dreamily.

"Hell yeah!" Mina agreed enthusiastically.

"He was a very good teacher," Ami said happily. "I am fully confident to handle the bunny slope alone."

"Hey look, there's Rei and Chad!" Lita shouted as she pointed up a hill. Both Rei and Chad were racing each other down the hill.

"Wow, they're fast," Mina said in awe as they all watched the pair come down the hill and stop right in front of them.

"You guys have got to go up there," Rei said happily. "The powder is amazing!"

"Powder's not my thing," Lita quickly said nervously.

"I'm with Lita," Mina agreed. "I rather stay on my feet then my face."

"I'll stick to the easy slopes," Ami reassured as she stared at the mountain.

"So where's the bunny slope?" Serena asked excitedly.

"You know, Serena, if you really want be in the Miss Moon Princess contest, you have to be able to do the toughest run: the Double Black Diamond," Chad explained as he pointed to the huge mountain behind him. "You can only qualify for the contest if you finish the run. That's how they narrow down the field every year."

"Way up there?" Serena asked nervously. "Maybe I don't want to do this anymore?"

"You don't have to force yourself, Serena," Rei interjected. "I mean, it'd be cool to have all you guys rooting for me. Well, see you guys later." Rei skied off with Chad behind her as they went to go practice for the contest.

"There is no way I'm going to let Rei be crowned Miss Moon Princess!" Serena shouted before heading off in their same direction. On top of the mountain a woman with dark hair stood patiently as she watched everyone bellow.

"So is everything ready Stormy?" Kunzite asked just after appearing behind her. Story did not bother to turn around.

"Yes master," she answered simply.

"Excellent," Kunzite replied happily. "Once you trap Sailor Moon, she'll have to reveal herself. I'm not leaving here without that Imperial Silver Crystal in my hands. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly."

"How come I'm not surprised you're using humans to do your job again," Darien said as he appeared behind Kunzite.

"Look who's been released from his capsule," Kunzite stated in a sarcastic tone as he turned to Darien. "Sleep well Prince Darien?"

"That's none of your concern," Darien snapped angrily.

"And this is none of yours as well," Kunzite shot back before disappearing. The woman and Darien locked eyes for a moment before Darien disappeared back into the Negaverse. On the mountain all the female contestants, including Serena, prepared for the contest to begin.

"Me and my stupid ego," Serena sighed before looking at all the contestants. "They all look so professional."

"Hello, ladies," the announced shouted. "Nice to see all of you out here! Now, I hope you've all had a chance to look over the race course we designed for you. By popular demand, we've added a few more jumps and turns this year. Now, to remind you of all the rules is last year's princess, Miss Stormy Kincaid!"

"First, I'd like to wish all of you good luck! Now remember, you must finish the entire course to qualify for the rest of the contest, but speed is important, too, so I hope you're ready to race down that hill. The first place gets fifty extra points added to her score." Suddenly the lights change and the contestants get ready to start. "Ready. Go!" All the contestants took off like a shot with Rei taking the lead early. Serena just stood scared stiff as she stared down the course.

"Don't worry Serena," Chad reassured before pushing her to start the course. "Just do like your instructor said!" Suddenly Story went sailing past him. "Stormy, where you going?" Rei was doing pretty good on keeping her lead, but the pack wasn't too far behind her. Just behind the pack was Stormy.

"Time to narrow the field of competition a little." Stormy said before using her negaverse powers to make the course a little more difficult by adding some moguls midway.

"Where did those come from?" Rei said to herself as she weaved her way through them. Luckily for her it wasn't too difficult, but for many of the other contestants it proved more than they could handle. "That's weird. Those weren't there before. Maybe that's what was meant by new jumps?" Suddenly Serena speeds by her.

"Oh my God!" Serena shouted in panic as she went by Rei.

"Serena's you're going to fast!" Rei shouted as she watched Serena go down the hill.

"Help me Rei! How do I stop?"

"You're the one who wanted to come up here!" Rei shouted angrily. She couldn't believe Serena was ahead of her, even in her panic state.

"Rei you have to help me! What if I fall and harm the baby?" Rei rolled her eyes.

"You should have thought of that before you joined this contest," Rei growled to herself. "Use your snowplow, like your instructor said!"

"Do you honestly think I was listening to him? I was admiring his blue eyes!"

"Now I need to narrow down the two to one," Stormy said before her eyes started glowing. As Serena and Rei pass a ledge, a large ball of snow flies off it and begins to roll down the mountain. Soon, it begins to increase in size and speed and turns into a gigantic snowball. Rei turned her head to see the huge snowball bearing down upon them

"Serena you have got to gain control! There's an avalanche coming!"

"You think I wasn't trying before the avalanche?" Serena shot back angrily. Even though she didn't have a clue to what she was doing, she was doing it pretty well.

"Hurry!" Suddenly Stormy transforms into a Negaverse youma called Blizzard.

"Now I got them." Suddenly as the two girls skied Blizzard moves the ice walls to form a dead end in front of them.

"I can't stop!" Serena screams as she prepares to protect her stomach from the impending impact. It never came as Rei catches up with her and jumps on Serena to stop her. The ice walls quickly traps them in, but thankfully stops the giant snowball from reaching them. Unfortunately now, for them, they were trapped in a large hole. Rei tries several times to climb the walls with no avail and after several minutes Serena had given up on the idea.

"Just a little bit closer," Rei said to herself as she climbed the wall.

"Give it up, Rei," Serena sighs as she watched her friend for the hundredth time attempt to climb the snow wall. "It's way too slippery. We're never going to get out that way." As if on cue Rei fell back down the wall, only to land on her butt. "Told you so. You never listen."

"I don't know about you, Miss Giver-Upper, but I'm not going to stay and turn into a

popsicle!" Rei shouted angrily before she stood to try again. Of course she falls again on her butt and gets covered with snow.

"You're so stubborn. Just be patient and I'm sure someone will find us."

"Yeah, like some Negaverse creep after your crystal or haven't you figured out who is behind all this?" Rei shouted angrily before attempting again to scale the snow wall.

"Oh, for some reason I thought you pushed me in this because you thought I might win the race."

"Like you could ever really make it to the finish line, Serena." Serena just sighs to herself.

"She's right. I bet I use to be at everything when I was a princess." Serena sighs again to herself before pulling out her star locket. Silently she listens to the melody and she thinks of Darien. Serena knows that even though Beryl turned him evil, she is sure she can get him back. Suddenly Rei appears standing next to her. "Hey, I thought you were gone."

"I decided it's not worth breaking my neck over," Rei answered as she sat herself next to Serena. "I can wait with you."

"Hope you don't mind me playing this Rei. It really helps me to feel better when I'm really bummed."

"Don't worry, I like the music," Rei answered. "It reminds me of Darien."

"I'm sorry for what happened between you and Darien. He was your boyfriend before all this."

"Not really. I always knew he wasn't really interested in me. I actually knew he had more feelings for you than me, but it was nice while it lasted. What you and Darien share is something really solid."

"Not anymore," Serena sighed.

"That's only because the stupid Negaverse got him and brainwashed him, but you'll get him back!" Rei spoke loudly. Rei could be a bit of a hot head with Serena at times, but she truly did love and care for her. "You want to know what I really wish? I wish we could just blast into Beryl's lair and dust all of them!"

"Like a Sailor ambush." Suddenly Serena's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute!"

"What's wrong?"

"How come you didn't mention Sailor Scouts sooner, so we could think was transforming out of here?" Serena asked as she got up off the snow floor.

"Give me a break!" Rei shouted as she followed Serena's motions. "Am I supposed to think of everything now? I'm not your servant!"

"Well I am royalty," Serena replied jokingly.

"Royal pain in my ass is what you are," Rei mumbled under her breath. The two girls were about to transform when Stormy all of a sudden appeared at the top of the wall. "Stormy, you came for us!" Suddenly Stormy turned into the Negaverse youma, Blizzard. Serena and Rei watched in terror as she transformed.

"Please call me Blizzard. Now let's all get a little friendly before you go into the big freeze."

"I knew the Negaverse was behind this!" Rei shouted angrily.

"So this whole contest was totally fake?" Serena questioned lightly.

"That's right," Blizzard confirmed before turning her attention to Rei. "Now Sailor Moon, give me the crystal."

"Are you talking to me?" Rei questioned in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me you brat!" Blizzard fumed. "I know you're the princess! It's written all over you!"

"Well I am kind of a princess at heart," Rei blushed. "No point in being humble about it."

"I'm Sailor Moon!" Serena shouted angrily.

"Stop!" Blizzard shouted again. "I know who I'm after. You two are just trying to confuse me!" Blizzard attacks by blowing freezing temperature air at the, but out of nowhere Chad jumps out and shields the girls from the attack.

"He's frozen solid!" Serena gaspsed.

"Oh no, Chad!" Rei cried out as she runs to his side. He is frozen completely over. "Come on Serena! Let's put this ice queen back on ice!"

"I'm going to kick your ass for doing that to my friend!" Serena shouted before she and Rei transformed into Sailor Scouts.

"You're both Sailor Scouts?" Blizzard question in astonishment.


	10. Chapter 10

"That's right!" Sailor Moon shouted angrily. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice, and sworn enemy of the Negaverse! On behalf of the moon…"

"…and on behalf of Mars we will right wrongs and triumph over evil! We are the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Moon and Mars stood proudly as they stared down Blizzard who just looked at them with amusement.

"Well I must say I'm not very impressed," Blizzard said as she formed an ice lance and threw it at the Scouts. "Take that!" Both the Scouts were able to dodge, but unluckily for Sailor Moon some of the shattered had hit her.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon screamed as she fell to the ground. "My leg!"

"Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted as she ran to her fallen comrade. She had to protect the princess and the unborn child she was carrying. Blizzard looked on happily as she prepared another ice lance.

"So long Sailors!" Blizzard shouted as she began to throw the lance, but something stopped her from completing her attack.

"Hold it Blizzard," Tuxedo Mask ordered sternly.

"Tuxedo Mask you came back!" Mars shouted happily, not realizing he may not be the same Tuxedo Mask that had protected Sailor Moon weeks ago.

"Nice to see you two girls," Tuxedo Mask said in his most charming manner.

"Prince Darien, what's going on?" Blizzard asked angrily. Her patience was wearing thin.

"You're not following Queen Beryl's orders Blizzard. She wants the Imperial Crystal and to do that we need Sailor Moon in one piece you slush brain!" Suddenly Tuxedo Mask holds up a black rose and turns to look at Sailor Moon. "I'll show you how it's done." Tuxedo Mask threw the black rose at Sailor Moon, but Mars jumped in front of her taking the rose in the shoulder. "No problem, I've got plenty," Tuxedo Mask said as he pulled out another black rose.

"No Tuxedo Mask, don't," Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Don't you remember?" Mars pleaded as well. "We use to fight the Negaverse together. You have always protected us and Sailor Moon." Mars paused to look back at Sailor Moon, whom was still on the ground clutching her injured leg. "She's the Moon Princess, the one you were searching for."

"Think of all those years," Sailor Moon added. "You must remember something. You must remember our child."

"Our child?" Tuxedo Mask repeated questionably to himself and for a moment the rose he was holding turned red.

"Please Tuxedo Mask," Mars begged. "You can't betray us now. Not when the future of your own child is at stake."

"Give me a break!" Blizzard shouted as she suddenly attacked from behind Sailor Moon and Mars ice lance in hand. Suddenly a red rose hits her in the face knocking her a few feet. Both Sailor Moon and Mars watch in astonishment as Blizzard went sailing backwards. When they turn back they both were met with Tuxedo standing just a foot from them.

"You saved us," Mars whispered. Tuxedo Mask didn't pay her any attention as he grabbed Sailor Moon by the waist and lifts her to her feet.

"Is this true?" he asked sternly. All Sailor Moon could do was stare at him in shock. She truly didn't know what to do. Mars was too nervous to do anything in fear that Tuxedo Mask might hurt Sailor Moon or the child. "Answer me!" Slowly Sailor Moon's eyes began to soften and she gently pulled away his mask.

"Can't you tell Darien?" she questioned as she guided his hand to her stomach. Upon placing his hand over it her stomach began to glow. "She recognizes you, her father." His eyes grew large as the realization hit him. Quickly he looked into Sailor Moon's eyes only to find comfort and love in them. With lightning speed Darien crushed his lips to hers as countless months of memory flooded his mind. Memories of there time during the Silver Millennium, when he first met her in this time, and when he realized he was Tuxedo Mask all came back.

"Oh my God Serena," Darien cried as he fell to his knees hugging her stomach. "What have I done to you?"

"It's okay Darien," Sailor Moon said lovingly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Is he really back?" Mars questioned with uncertainty. "The real Darien I mean." Sailor Moon looked at Mars with a happy smile.

"The jerk face is back." Instantly Mars threw herself on Darien, hugging him. "Darien, you're back!" Sailor Moon squeaked as she was pushed into the snow under Darien and Mars. "I'm so glad we don't have to fight you anymore!"

"Glad to see you too Rei," Darien responded as he tried to get off of Sailor Moon with Mars still on him.

"Hello!" Sailor Moon shouted angrily. "Injured and pregnant girl under here!"

"Oh sorry Sailor Moon," Mars apologized with a slight blush of embarrassment before getting up. "Got a little too excited."

"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked as he got up.

"Oh I'm fine thanks," Serena responded as Darien picked her up. Suddenly Blizzard appeared again behind Darien.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" she shouted angrily.

"Hurry Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted quickly. "Now's your chance!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon replied as she got her wand out. "Moon Healing Activation!" Within moments Stormy was back to her old self and past out on the snow. "Thank goodness that's over." Sighing everyone transformed back to their civilian selves.

"Chad?" Rei asked as she lightly shook him. "Chad, can you hear me? It's Rei. Wake up Chad. Come on guy."

"Is he going to be all right?" Serena inquired as Darien held her up.

"I think so," Rei responded loving before kissing Chad on the cheek.

"Hey, what gives?" Stormy suddenly said as she regained consciousness. "How did I get here? What happened?"

"Stormy, you're awake!" Serena shouted happily.

"What happened?" Stormy asked very confused.

"There was an avalanche and we all got stuck here," Rei answered. "Help me get my friend and we'll all get out of here through the tunnel he dug to get to us."

"Okay." Stormy helped Rei carry Chad while Darien carried Serena through the tunnel. When they finally got out Stormy decided to ski ahead to get help while Rei and Darien stayed behind to tend to Chad and Serena. Very soon evening fell and the four her huddled around a small camp fire.

"I hope Stormy brings help soon," Serena stated as she played with the fire. "I'm starving."

"What happened?" Chad questioned as he slowly began to awake.

"He's coming to," Rei announced happily.

"It's about time you woke up Chad," Serena said playfully.

"Rei? Serena? Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah we had a bit of trouble with some wacko ski bunny, but you scared her off," Rei skillfully lied for his benefit.

"I did?" Chad asked in astonishment. "How come I don't remember that? I think I would remember that."

"Trust me Chad," Serena said with a huge smile on her face. "You were wicked just like all those karate movies. Really." A smile quickly formed on Chad's face as pride began to set in.

"Grandpa will be so proud!" Chad shouted happily. "Won't he Rei?"

"Of course," Rei agreed.

"Wow, never thought I'd be a hero!" Suddenly Chad realized that there was another member to their little group. "Who are you?"

"Chad, this is Serena's boyfriend Darien. He came to surprise her and found us."

"Oh so you're the father right?" Chad asked curiously.

"Yes," Darien answered happily. "It's nice to meet you Chad."

"Finally!" a female's voice was heard. Everyone turned to see Amy, Mina, and Lita coming up to them. "So there you are."

"Oh hi Darien," Ami greeted curiously.

"My Darien is back," Serena announced happily.

"Really?" Mina asked a little unsure.

"Yes Mina I'm back," Darien reassured as he placed an arm around Serena. "And I'm never leaving again."

"That's great and all, but I thought you guys were supposed to be hurt," Lita said angrily.

"Don't mind her," Mina said giggling. "She just found out our ski instructor's married."

"Yes, well I didn't see you taking it so calmly either, Mina," Ami retorted amusingly causing Mina to blush in embarrassment.

"What do you guys say we get some dinner, then come back for a little night skiing?" Rei offered.

"What?" Serena shouted as she jumped on her good leg. "Haven't we skied enough? Come on Rei. Lets stay in and have hot fudge sundaes?"

"I didn't mean you Serena!" Rei shouted back. "I expected you and Darien to hang back while the rest of us ski! Why would I ask a freaking injured person to ski?"

"Come on Serena," Darien said as he lifted her into his arms. "I'll make you cocoa and rub your feet and ankle for you."

"Okay!" Serena shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why does she get the foot rub?" Mina asked pathetically. "I want a foot rub too."

"Serena only!" Darien shouted as he carried Serena back to the cabin. Everyone laughed as they started following Darien. It took a while for all of them to finally reach the cabin.

"Well you girls can go out to night ski if you want, but I'm going to bed," Chad announced as he made his way to his room. "Night everyone."

"Night Chad," Rei responded back.

"So Darien," Ami began as soon as Chad's door was closed, "you're truly back on our side?"

"Yes Ami," Darien answered as he set Serena down on one of the sofas. "I just can't believe I did this to you though."

"Darien it's okay," Serena said lovingly.

"No it's not. My God I fought against you, I helped that bitch of a Queen, I took your virginity, and impregnated you in the process. My Princess I wronged and dishonored you so much." All the girls looked upon the Earth Prince with sad eyes.

"Darien it's not your fault for fighting against us," Mina said as she put her hand on his arm. "You were brainwashed and besides you're looking at what happened between you and Serena wrong. Even while you were evil you still returned to your princess. You found Serena again and fell in love with her again even though you were evil. No matter what is brought against you Darien, you always find a way back to her."

"Mina's right," Lita agreed. "If anything this is a testament that you and Serena will never be separated from each other."

"Besides Darien," Serena started, catching his attention, "I am happy to be carrying your child once again. This time we'll have a chance of raising her."

"Again?" Darien questioned as he look at Serena with confusion. Then suddenly it came back to him. "You were pregnant with my child on the Moon also! We found out weeks before the Negaverse attacked. We were suppose to be married in a few months."

"Yes," Serena confirmed. "Don't you see I was meant to carry your child? This is how it was supposed to be." The two looked at each other for a moment, exchanging loving looks.

"Enough about this," Rei announced. "We need to figure out what we're going to do about Beryl now. She's not going to like it when she finds out Darien is back to normal."

"Rei's right," Ami agreed. "What are we going to do about Queen Beryl?"

"We're going to face her once and for all," Serena announced. "I'm tired of this game we've been playing with her. It's time we bring the battle to her."

"It's time we confront and defeat that bitch," Lita said as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm with Serena."

"Darien you remember where her base is right?" Ami asked.

"I know where it is. I can get you girls inside as well."

"Then it's settle," Mina said as she went to sit next to Serena. "As soon as Serena is healed we'll attack."

"But what if she sends more youmas while Serena's recovering?" Rei asked. "What are we going to do about that?"

"She won't," Darien answered. "The loss of me will cause her to have to redo her plans. It will take time to create a new strategy and she won't uselessly attack if she doesn't have a plan. She may be a bitch, but she is a smart bitch. She won't waste a youma if she doesn't have a plan. They will need time to recover from loosing me."

"We're good then," Lita said happily. "Now that's enough about Sailor business. Who wants dinner? I just realized none of us has had food since lunch."

"I do!" both Mina and Serena shouted happily.

"I'm rather hungry myself," Ami said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I could go for some food as well," Darien agreed.

"Me too," Rei added.

"All right then," Lita said happily as she began walking into the kitchen. "I'll have dinner ready in forty-five minutes."

"Now my Prince," Serena began as she dragged Darien down to sit next to her, "it's time for my feet and ankle rub."

"Lucky," Mina pouted.


	11. Chapter 11

Rei's grandfather stared at Darien intensely. No one had informed him that the father of Serena's child was returning and he was amazed to see all three of them talking in the kitchen. He didn't know what they were talking about when he entered and he really didn't care. They had all gone silent as soon as he entered the room. Darien had immediately stood from his seat and introduced himself as Serena's boyfriend.

"So you're the father," Rei's grandfather stated as he looked Darien over. "Serena tells me that you were gone because of business. Listen, I understand you wanting to make sure you can financially support Serena and the baby, but right now you need to stay here with her. She's going to need your support more than anything right now." Darien smiled at the older man's concern for Serena. It was clear that she was well cared for during his absence.

"Don't worry Mr. Hino I won't be going anywhere," Darien responded warmly. "Thank you though for taking care of her."

"That reminds me," Rei said gaining everyone's attention. "Is it okay if Darien stays with us for a while as well?"

"Doesn't Darien have his own place?" her grandfather questioned.

"I was supposed to be gone a lot longer so I leased my place out to a couple. I have to wait until the lease is up before I can move back in," Darien quickly explained. Rei's grandfather thought it over for a moment.

"I don't see why not. Naturally you can stay in Serena's room. I'm sure would rather have you in there with her. No point separating you two now." He chuckled at his comment then left the kitchen to do more work around the temple.

"All right I'll phone everyone and let them know that everything is fine here and we can start training tomorrow," Rei said before leaving the kitchen as well. Serena smiled at Darien and offered to show him where their room was.

The training was tough, but the girls knew it had to be done. Luna and Artemis spared no mercy as the Scouts sparred with one another. It was no surprise that Serena's ankle healed quickly with being a Scout and all. Within a few days she was completely healed and ready to fight once more. All the girls showed great improvement in their skills and even Darien participated in the rigorous training. The girls couldn't believe how much more powerful they were becoming. They had all even discovered new even more powerful attacks they never knew they had.

"Wow Serena," Mina exclaimed as they all flopped on the shrine's steps, "where in the world did you get that scepter?"

"What about Rei's mandala?" Serena countered. "It's like we all suddenly turned a page in our powers."

"Apparently," Darien acknowledged as he placed his hand on Serena's stomach to make sure the baby wasn't harmed during their training today. "Amazing how the training isn't causing any stress on the baby."

"We think the crystal is protecting her," Luna informed. "It's the only logical idea that makes any sense since in all reality the baby shouldn't be surviving the harsh training."

"So how much more training do you think we need before we go against Beryl?" Lita inquired.

"Not much more," Artemis answered. "Luna and I were talking and decided that once you all have mastered your new attacks you should be ready."

"With the rate we're training we should be ready by the end of the week," Ami stated as she typed away on her mini computer.

"Oh my God!" Rei exclaimed as she looked at her wristwatch. "Serena you have to be at the hospital in thirty minutes!"

"Can't believe we forgot," Darien said quickly as he got up to get his keys.

"Thanks for reminding us Rei," Serena thanks as she brushed herself off. "You told mom right?"

"Yeah I told her a few days ago. She said she'll meet you two at the hospital. She's excited to see Darien."

"Come on Serena," Darien said as he walked past her to the car. Serena followed after Darien and the two were off to the hospital. When they arrived the two found Serena's mother was already waiting for them in the waiting room.

"Hey mom," Serena greeted.

"Serena," Ilene greeted back warmly as she got up to hug her daughter. "So you must be Darien. I remember you from the hot springs resort."

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Mrs. Tsukino. I wish it was under better conditions."

"Serena, I'm ready to see you now," Dr. Mizuno said suddenly. The three of them turned and followed Dr. Mizuno to the examining room. "Serena, go ahead and lay down right here and I'll get the machine going." Serena complied as Darien and Ilene sad down. "So you're the father huh?" Darien blushed at the blunt question.

"Yes doctor. I assume you have already been informed about everything?"

"Serena explained everything during her first visit. I'm glad to see you're back on the good side again."

"Me too," Ilene added warmly. Suddenly a strange noise was heard from the machine.

"What's that noise?" Serena questioned.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," Dr. Mizuno informed happily. Darien's eyes sparkled as he looked at the screen. This made it all real for him. Serena really was carrying his child. That was his child's heartbeat he was listening to. "Now Serena it's still too early to tell what the sex is. That is still some weeks away, but so far the baby looks to be completely healthy."

"Don't worry Dr. Mizuno we already know it's going to be a girl," Serena stated lovingly. "For some reason, that I don't know, girls are always born first for Lunarians. I know that men always decide the sex of the baby, but that rule does not apply for Lunarians."

"Oh okay then. I'm shocked that the training you are doing isn't affecting the baby at all though."

"Training?" Ilene looked at her daughter with concern written all over her face. "You are still training even though you are pregnant?"

"I have no choice mom," Serena tried to explain. "I have to training or the Negaverse could take over this planet. Don't worry because my crystal is protecting the baby. Remember that each of my Scouts is also a princess and each of our own planet's crystal protects us. That is how we transform. I have a feeling that since we are all women that our crystals protect us when we are pregnant in battle."

"So when Ami is married and pregnant and in that order," Serena and Darien both looked down in embarrassment at Dr. Mizuno statement, "her Mercury crystal will protect her if she is still fighting." Serena nodded her head in yes. "Well that does make me feel better about the potential future of becoming a grandmother."

"So Darien, are you excited to become a father?" Ilene asked happily.

"More then you know," Darien responded equally as happy.

"Serena I believe it's time your father met Darien." Darien instantly went tense at the thought of meeting Serena's father. "I have done a lot of talking with him and he is behaving a lot better about everything now. I think not having you with us has really knocked some sense into him and I know he misses you terribly."

"Do you really think dad is ready for another try?" Serena asked unsure.

"I have no problems waiting a few more weeks or years even," Darien added nervously. Sure he may be prince of the Earth and fought many youma, but nothing compared to Serena's father.

"Don't worry Darien," Ilene said trying t comfort him. "Ken will be fine. Besides, it is his right to know who the father of the child his child is carrying."

"You're right," Darien sighed. "I do owe it to him for knocking up his daughter."

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed unhappily. "It wasn't like you were trying to get me pregnant. For goodness sakes I was pregnant with your child back during the Silver Millennium. It's clear that I'm supposed to give you a child."

"Well I'm done with everything Serena," Dr. Mizuno said as she began to put stuff away and pulled out Serena's chart. "I'll see you in a few weeks to check up on how a baby is developing."

"All right doctor," Serena said as pulled her shirt down and got off the chair. "Might as well get dad over and done with I guess." Darien groaned and looked at Serena with concern. Serena stared at him for a moment then began to giggle. "Big bad ass Tuxedo Mask is scared of my daddy."

"Hey no man looks forward to meeting the father of their pregnant teenage girlfriend," Darien tried to defend. "Does he own any guns?" Both Serena and her mother began to laugh.

"Just a shot gun dear," Ilene answered casually. "Don't worry though because I took the shells out this morning just encase I got you two come over."

"Well at least I know I won't die by being shot with a shot gun," Darien said in defeat and followed the Tsukino women out of the hospital. The drive to Serena's parent's house took forever for Darien. It almost felt like he was driving to his doom.

"Darien calm down," Serena said in an amused voice. "You've fought youmas, Negaverse generals, and even died already a thousand years ago and you're scared of my dad?"

"Serena a thousand years ago your father was dead before I came into your life, but I didn't get so lucky with you this time around. Of course, also, destiny has to make up for my luck by giving you the father you have now. You being pregnant doesn't help either."

"Well grow a pair because you're going to have to face him," Serena said as they pulled up to her parent's house. They got out and followed Ilene into the house.

"So how did Serena's check go?" a male's voice called out from the kitchen. "I assume she's taking good care of our grandchild!"

"Told you he was behaving better," Ilene said quickly to Serena before responding to her husband. "Why don't you come ask her yourself honey?"

"What?" Ken asked as he emerged from the kitchen. "Serena?"

"Hi daddy," Serena greeted shyly. Ken smiled and went to hug his daughter.

"I've missed you sweetie."

"I've missed you too daddy."

"Ken, honey, this is Darien," Ilene introduced. For the first time Ken realized there was a man with them. His eyes instantly turned cold as steel.

"So you're the one who violated my daughter."

"I'm Darien Shields and yes I am Serena's boyfriend and father of the child she is carrying." For a moment Serena was shocked at how Darien suddenly became so cool and confident when moments ago he was freaking out in the car. She quickly realized that it was his prince self coming through. "I am sorry we had to meet under their circumstances sir. I assure you I had no intensions of getting your daughter pregnant, but I do love her and will take good care of both her and our baby."

"I see," Ken said as he stared Darien down. "You sound and talk like a man, but are you responsible like a man? What do you do for work?"

"I am currently a college student studying to become a doctor."

"So you don't have a job then?"

"No time for a job. My classes take up too much of my time."

"So then I assume your parents support you."

"No sir. My parents died when I was six. I lived in an orphanage until I turned eighteen a year ago. Apparently my parents owned a few companies that are right now being run by the board members. Though I became the owner at eighteen I let them run it since I know nothing about running a business. I own my own apartment as well."

"Oh so you're that Shields," Ken stated as he thought about the information he was just given. "If you own your own businesses why are you studying to be a doctor?"

"Well I plan to first get my M.D. then go back to college to get another degree in business. When the time comes I'm going to sell my companies and buy a hospital."

"I see," Ken said and turned to face his daughter. "Serena I still don't like my teenage daughter being pregnant, but at least your Prince has a very good future. I must say Darien that you being our planet's prince really gives me hope for the future."

"So you're okay with everything daddy?"Serena asked timidly.

"Like I said before, I'm still not happy with it, but I am glad that the best possible scenario has come from it." Ken paused and turned towards Darien and stuck out his hand.

"Good to have you in the family son." Darien smiled and shook Ken's hand.

"Happy to be here sir."

"Call me Ken."

"So you're my sister's boyfriend huh?" Sammy said as he came down the stairs. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Are you really prince of this planet?"

"Yes I am," Darien answered.

"Are you going to be marrying her?" Darien turned to Serena and smiled.

"Eventually I will, but I plan to wait until she finishes high school. I want her to focus on school before she starts focusing on a wedding."

"Glad to hear that," Ken said before turning to go back in the kitchen. "Come on Darien I make you a drink." Darien happily followed.

"Well that went better than I thought," Ilene said.

"Thank goodness," Serena responded.

"Why don't you two stay for dinner? It'll give your father and Darien more time to talk."

"Sure mom." Serena was so happy to know that her family was going to be okay. Darien was back and now all she had to focus on was defeating Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard and they all would be able to return home in one piece.

As the week went on the Scout grew more and more powerful. The Negaverse was still sending youmas to Earth to gather energy, but for once the Scouts didn't mind. It gave them all a chance to test out their new powers and refine their skills. During this whole time Luna and Artemis were busy looking for a way to get to Queen Beryl. Eventually they found a portal in an ally way where the Negaverse had been able to get through to our universe.

"So this is where the Negaverse got into our world," Venus stated as she looked over the portal.

"I'm surprised my scans have never picked it up," Mercury said as she typed away on her mini computer. "It must be because it's located in such a bad area of town."

"No way it's that easy to get in you guys," Mars said.

"Guess there is only one way to find out," Jupiter said trying to bring confidents to her fellow Scouts.

"Let's do it," Luna said before they all started jumping into the portal. The first thing they all noticed was that there were many tunnels they could follow. Mercury quickly whipped out her mini computer, but discovered that it didn't work.

"My computer is no good here," Mercury informed solemnly.

"There are so many tunnels," Artemis stated as he looked around. "We better split up."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Luna questioned unsure.

"Relax Luna," Artemis said confidently. "The Scouts will be fine?" Luna took one last look at Sailor Moon before following Artemis through one of the tunnels.

"Let's check this one out okay?" Venus suggested as she pointed to one of the tunnels. They all agree and began walking through the tunnel. After a few minutes of walking Venus suddenly stops. "Hold it Scouts! Something's in here. Something cold." Without warning a bright light flashes in the tunnel ahead of them then fades to reveal Malachite smirking mischievously.

"Welcome Sailor Scouts and Prince Darien."


	12. Chapter 12

"So you finally decided to surrender the Silver Imperial Crystal," Malachite said cockily. "I'll gladly take it off your hands."

"Dream on!" Jupiter shouted angrily. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Malachite easily avoide3d her attacked, but Jupiter wasn't surprised. She purposely didn't want to come out with her strongest attack yet.

"Hey Sailor Moon let's make a deal. You hand over that crystal and I won't kill your friends or lover boy."

"I don't make deals with double-crossing ass holes like you!" Sailor Moon shouted back.

"We wasted Queen Serenity and we'll do the same to you if you don't cooperate."

"So you do remember what happened then?" Venus questioned thought it was meant mainly to herself.

"Of course I remember Venus. I remember being there on that glorious day when we trashed the Moon Kingdom," Malachite said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Liar!" Venus shouted angrily. "You don't remember anything! You don't remember us!" With astounding speed Venus charged Malachite. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Venus stop!" Mercury shouted to her comrade. Upon seeing Venus's attack Malachite quickly conjured a spell and caught her in a power energy blast sending Venus back a few feet.

"Venus!" Jupiter cried as all the Scouts ran to her side.

"The Imperial Crystal will be mine!" Malachite shouted as he produced a Negaverse sword, but Tuxedo Mask jumped forward to intercept before he could attack again. "I've been waiting for the chance to kill you! Now that you are no longer Queen Beryl's suitor I am free to destroy you!"

"Malachite, stop this!" Tuxedo Mask commanded as he blocked Malachite's sword from hitting him. "Think back to before Beryl came to Earth! Don't you remember how life was before then?"

"There was nothing before Queen Beryl!" Malachite exclaimed as he tried to hit Tuxedo Mask.

"How can you forget about how you use to be my head general?" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he changed from defending to attacking. "You, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite were all my generals and best friends! We grew up together!"

"Tuxedo Mask calm down!" Sailor Moon shouted. She could tell her prince was quickly losing himself.

"You were the one that introduced me to Princess Serenity and vowed to always protect the Earth Kingdom!" Tuxedo Mask kept shouting. He never heard Sailor Moon's plead to calm down.

"Lies!" Malachite shouted as he brought his sword clashing against Tuxedo Mask's cane. "Nothing but lies!"

"No!" Tuxedo Mask shouted before striking the sword from Malachite's hand causing him to fall to the ground. Malachite glared at Tuxedo Mask as he transformed into Prince Darien. With sad eyes Prince Darien brought his sword to Malachite's neck. "General Malachite you have broken your vows and are charged with high treason to the crown."

"Go ahead and kill me," Malachite said angrily. "There is nothing else here worth living for since I have failed my Queen."

"As you wish," Prince Darien sadly said as he brought his sword up ready to deliver the death blow.

"No!" Venus shouted as she threw herself on top of Malachite.

"Venus?" Prince Darien questioned as he stared at her shocked. "What are you doing?" Venus ignored his question and turned to look at Malachite.

"Malachite you can't die. You may not remember, but you did have a past before Beryl brainwashed you."

"Queen Beryl never brainwashed me," Malachite said very matter-of-factly.

"But she did," Venus insisted as she brought a gloved hand to his cheek. "Darien was your Prince whom you swore to protect along with the other Generals and, though Darien may not remember right now, you also were engaged to a princess."

"I was engaged?" Malachite repeated in disbelief. "Who is this suppose princess?" Venus's eyes turned gentle and kind at his curiosity.

"It was me Kunzite."

"Kunzite?"

"Yes, you were not called Malachite then, but Kunzite. I was the Venusian princess that, after much hard work, won your stone heart. We made love every night we could and not too long before we were to marry I became pregnant with your child." By now Venus's eyes were spilling tears all down her face and on Malachite's shirt. "Please tell me you remember something, anything. I don't care. I just don't want to lose you again."

"Sailor Venus I don't have a clue to what you're talking about," Malachite said sternly. Even more tears began to pour out of Venus's eyes.

"No," Venus said as her head fell on Malachite's chest.

"I'm sorry Venus," Prince Darien said. "Kunzite is gone." Venus picked her head back up and stared into Malachite's eyes.

"At least this time I have a chance to say goodbye my way," Venus said before pressing her lips against Malachite's lips. Malachite instantly froze as Venus poured all her move into the kiss. After a few moments Malachite's hand came up to cup the back of Venus's head. Venus squeaked in surprise as Malachite began to kiss her back. Slowly Venus separated her lips from him and leaned back to look Malachite in the eyes, but couldn't. As soon as she backed up a little Malachite had brought her back down so that his face was buried in her neck and shoulder. "Malachite?" Venus questioned nervously and was about to pull away when she heard him crying.

"What's going on?" Mars asked she felt the energy around Malachite change.

"I think he's remembering," Mercury said in a hopeful tone.

"I'm so sorry," Malachite said as more tears ran down his face.

"Kunzite?" Venus said again this time with hope in her voice.

"How could I do this to you? Our child is gone no thanks to me!" With that said, now, Kunzite wrapped both arms around Venus's waist and held her against his body. "I killed the two more important people in my life! Oh God what have I done?" More tears fell down Venus's face as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much Mina."

"I love you too Kunzite."

"I think it's time Sailor Moon for you heal," Prince Darien said from over his shoulder.

"Right," Sailor Moon agreed as she pulled out her scepter.

"At least one of us gets the one we love back," Jupiter said in a bitter sweet tone as a tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry Jupiter," Venus said as she pulled away from Kunzite.

"They aren't really gone," Kunzite said as he went to stand up. He put his hand in a secret pocket in his jacket and pulled out three stones. They were a Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. "Their souls are still in their stones."

"We can still have them?" Venus asked as she stared at the stones in Kunzite's hand. "How?"

"The bodies you saw us in weren't our actually bodies," Kunzite tried to explain.

"But you look just how I remember you," Mars interjected.

"Yes, but this isn't my real body. It's a clone so Queen Beryl could transfer all our powers and skill to this body while leaving behind our real selves in our original bodies."

"But how do you know this?" Mercury asked curiously.

"A long time ago I found these stones and my own though, at the time, I didn't know it was mine. They were hidden Beryl's work desk. I found it odd that three of them were the stones of my three other generals so I took all four stones for safe keeping. When Venus kissed me my stone reacted and put my spirit into this cloned body."

"If your body is a clone then what will happen if I heal you?" Sailor Moon inquired nervously.

"This body is evil. It can not survive being healed."

"I can't allow you to die," Venus desperately said as she grabbed Kunzite's arm.

"I'm sorry my love," Kunzite replied sadly.

"No, I have another idea," Sailor Moon said confidently. "Thanks to my now enhanced powers I now have enough power where I can give all four of you rebirth. I will heal all four of you and send your souls off to be reborn somewhere. When my mother sent us she sent your bodies also to this future. Somewhere your bodies are alive and waiting to be made whole."

"How do you know this Sailor Moon?" Prince Darien questioned.

"I know my mother," Sailor Moon responded confidently. "She wouldn't just save the one I love and not save theirs as well."

"Let's do this then," Kunzite said then turned his head to look at Venus. "The sooner I am returned to my rightful body the sooner I can start searching for you."

"And the sooner we can start searching for our men," Mars stated happily.

"Don't worry Venus," Kunzite said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll find the other three generals and then I will find you guys."

"But what if they will have moved on?" Venus asked nervously.

"Trust me Venus when I say they haven't and won't," Sailor Moon answered. "The whole time I was without Darien no one truly captured my heart. I had crushes, but never anything beyond that so do not worry. Their hearts will be constantly in search until they find you guys."

"All right then," Venus sighed and turned back to Kunzite. "One last kiss until I see you again?" Kunzite chuckled as her cuteness and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course." The kiss was brief, but sweet and quickly after Sailor Moon motioned for Kunzite to step back. "I love you Mina."

"Moon Scepter Activation!" Kunzite felt the pure light energy enter his body and soon his entire body disappeared two reveal all four of the generals hovering slightly transparently in the air.

"Thank you Princess Serenity," Nephrite said happily.

"Yeah I was getting annoyed watching myself hurt my dear pyro princess," Jadeite said as he winked at Mars. Mars smiled and even blushed a little as she looked up at her long time lover. Prince Darien sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I swear Jadeite you will never change."

"Hey it's been over a thousand years," Jadeite interjected then refocused his attention back on Mars. "Have to make sure my charm still works on this ever increasingly beautiful princess."

"Enough Jadeite," Zoicite said as he too started rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"All right men go find your waiting bodies," Prince Darien commanded. "The sooner you all go the sooner you can find us again."

"Yes sir," all four of the generals responded together as they bowed. Before disappearing they all gave one last loving glance to their loves. Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Mercury all looked at their men lovingly as they faded away. When they were gone Prince Darien turned to see all four of them, including his princess, with tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry ladies," Prince Darien said as he put an arm around Sailor Moon's waist. "They will find you soon enough." All four of them looked at him with smiles.

"He's right," Mercury said as she wiped away a few tears. "We need to focus on defeating Queen Beryl."

"Yes," Mars agreed as her face quickly turned into its normal stern and aggressive look. "Queen Beryl will pay for everything she has done."

"Let's kick her ass!" Jupiter shouted and Sailor Moon and Prince Darien looked at them with confidence and admiration.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna suddenly called from behind the Scouts.

"Prince Darien?" Artemis called out a little confused. "Weren't you Tuxedo Mask the last time we saw you?"

"We ran into Malachite," Sailor Moon quickly informed her guardians.

"How did it go?" Artemis inquired.

"They are all healed," Venus stated happily.

"Well you all can fill us in as we walk," Luna said sternly. "Artemis and I found a Negaverse base down one of these tunnels. Apparently it leads to somewhere in the northern latitudes. We think Beryl is planning on invading from there."

"Lead us there you two," Sailor Moon commanded. "It's time we finish this."


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh maybe we belong someplace warmer, like Tahiti?" Sailor Moon suggested as she and the others surveyed their surroundings. They were in the middle of waste land of snow. All they could see was white everywhere. A few miles ahead was what looked like a dormant volcano.

"I'm getting some really strong readings from that volcano over there," Mercury said as she made her visor disappear. "We should try that way first."

"What the hell is a volcano doing in the middle of the arctic?" Mars questioned as they began the long walk to the volcano. "I've never learned of any volcanoes in the arctic in any of my classes."

"It has to be the Negaverse," Tuxedo Mask stated confident. While they all made their way Queen Beryl was watching from her throne room. The evil queen wasn't about to lose the chance to conquer the Earth.

"So the Sailor Scouts want to pay us a visit. Finally, it's about time and it looks like Prince Darien has come along as well." Queen Beryl then turned to her awaiting subjects. "So who wants to greet our guests and earn a place in Nega-history? Any volunteers?" Casually five women, who all looked like human size fairies, walked up to their Queen. The leader of the group, with her long blonde hair and her light blue skin, stepped forward.

"We'll greet them Queen Beryl."

"The Doom and Gloom Girls, perfect!" Back out in the snow the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are both really feeling the effects the intense cold was having on them.

"Can't we hire a dogsled or something?" Sailor Moon complained as she, once again, tried to pull down her skirt to cover her exposed legs better.

"Who in the world thought it was a good idea to dress us in miniskirts anyway?" Jupiter complained as well. "Would it be so hard to have both a warm weather and cold weather uniform?"

"Not to mention the heels," Mars added sarcastically. "I can barely walk in these heels in the snow!"

"Hold it!" Mercury shouted. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards Mercury. Some kind of life form, straight ahead." Everyone tries to see what Mercury is talking about then suddenly a figure that appears to be in chains can be seen up ahead. "There! See it?"

"That's Nephrite," Jupiter gasped. "He's hurt! We have to save him!" Instantly Jupiter takes off."

"No Jupiter, it's a trap!" Mercury shouted and caused Jupiter to stop running, but it's already too late. Jupiter had run far enough away from the group for the trap to be sprung. With incredible speed tentacles from a hidden Doom and Gloom Girl in the snow shoot up from right under Jupiter and the Doom and Gloom Girl disguised as Nephrite and trap Jupiter in a tangle of tentacles.

"Jupiter!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as the two Doom and Gloom Girls bring Jupiter high into the air. "They've got her trapped!" Sailor Moon and Mars both begin one of their attacks, but the fairy like youmas close in tighter around Jupiter, forcing Mars and Sailor Moon to stop their attacks.

"Jupiter, we'll get you out of this, so help me!" Mars shouted in desperation.

"Thanks, but save your energy to find Beryl!" Jupiter shouted back. "Don't worry though, I got this!" Suddenly Jupiter's little antenna in her tiara pops out and deigns to spark. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The blast blinds everyone and a few seconds past before the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask could see again.

"Lita no!" Sailor Moon shouted as they searched the skies.

"Damn it!" a female's voice shouted from behind them. They all turn around to see Jupiter patting the electricity out of her skirt. "My skirt is totally charred now."

"You're okay!" Venus shouted as she threw herself onto Jupiter. "We thought you were killed."

"Thank goodness we trained like we did or I might have not made it through that," Jupiter said happily.

"Look, she's back!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. All the girls turn around to see the leader staring down at them in middle shock.

"Interesting," she said as she surveyed the group in front of her then disappears. Suddenly a noise can be heard in the distance. Mars and Venus move to go check it out, but Mercury quickly stops them.

"No, you guys. It's probably another one of their tricks."

"What should we do?" Mars asked.

"You guys keep heading towards that volcano," Mercury ordered. "I'll check this out and catch up with you. "Don't worry I'll be careful, okay?"

"But Mercury it's not safe," Sailor Moon stated unsure.

"Nobody ever said this was going to be safe," Mercury replied calmly and everyone regretfully turns to keep heading towards the volcano. "Now, there's something up ahead." Mercury scanned to find her old friend Greg. Mercury instantly knows that it can't be Greg. "Better scan it first," she said to herself as she turns on her visor. Suddenly everything on her screen goes crazy and she turns off her visor to see a wall of lava coming straight for her. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Thankfully the bubbles cool the lava, but they send another lava wave from behind her. It stops just a few feet from her and from the ground tentacles push up to grab her.

"Where did your little friends go?" the leader asked as she tightened her tentacles.

"Scared away," Mercury lied to give her friends more time.

"She's lying!" one of the other Doom and Gloom Girls shouted. "No problem though. We'll just use this cute little computer to find them."

"My Scouting days are not over! Shine Aqua Illusion!" The blast doesn't kill the two youmas, but does knock them out so Mercury can escape. "Hey guys!" Mercury shouted as she ran to her friends.

"Mercury!" Mars shouted before she sprinted over to her friend. Everyone except Venus and Sailor Moon followed after her. "We were so worried."

"For a second I thought Mercury may not have made it back to us," Venus said to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon only nodded to her companion. She too was thankful that Mercury had made it back. The two just watched their friends exchange happiness for Mercury's return until Venus began to notice something from the lower corner of her eye. Curiously she looked down to see a glowing circle in the snow just under Sailor Moon. Instantly she realized what it was. "Sailor Moon watch it!" Venus shouted as she pushed her friend off the glowing circle. As soon as Sailor Moon was pushed away tentacles shot up out of the snow and grabbed a hold of Venus around the waist.

"No Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted causing the rest of the group to turn and see what was happening.

"Venus!" Jupiter shouted as the rest of them ran to Venus.

"We'll get you down!" Sailor Moon angrily. "We're not letting them get any of us! I'll use my tiara!"

"Save your energy!" Venus shouted back in return. "You're going to need it!" Just then the tentacles pulled Venus into the snow and ice.

"Sailor Venus is it?" one of the Doom and Gloom Girls asked cruelly. "Welcome to the Negaverse." Venus glared back at her and gentle put her finger on the youma's forehead.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A brilliant light shot right from Venus's finger and into the youma. A large explosion erupted as snow and ice went hurling into the air.

"Venus!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"No!" Mercury shouted after him.

"Oh that hurt," a female's voice said from the blast sight. Everyone ran over to the newly created crater to see a slightly bruised Venus attempting to stand up. Venus looked up at them and smiled. "Looks like Jupiter you're not the only one with a charred skirt."

"At least mine isn't all torn up like yours," Jupiter joked backed. Everyone lightly laughed as they helped Venus out of the crater.

"Could you have made a bigger whole?" Mars wined as she helped to pull Venus out.

"Well I had to make sure I killed her," Venus responded as she finally stepped out of the crater. After Mercury took a moment to look Venus over the group continued their way towards the volcano that had no business being in the middle of the Arctic. As they walked Mars began to notice a Doom and Gloom girl approaching from the side. Mars instantly knew it was her turn to take one of these youmas out.

"Hey guys," Mars announced to gain the group's attention, "I'm going to go take care of that youma real quick."

"Are you sure Mars?" Tuxedo Mask inquired.

"What you think I won't be able to handle her?" Mars shot back indignantly. "Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury apparently can handle them, but I can't?"

"Mars he didn't mean it like that," Sailor Moon said in a calming matter.

"Whatever," Mars responded as she rolled her eyes. "I have to teach this sister not to mess with fire." Mars calmly walked over to the youma and when she got half way to it the youma jumps at her to attack. Mars quickly readies herself by taking her attack position. "Mars Fire," but she never gets to finish her attack as the Doom and Gloom girl dives into the ice. The ice suddenly shoots up around Mars and closes around her, trapping her inside the snow and ice. "Take that!" Mars shouts as she shoots fire at the youma. "Yeah, hot isn't it?" Mars laughs as she lets out a large fire attack which causes a huge explosion in the ground. After a few moments Mars crawls out of the crater she created coughing up smoke. "Maybe I over did it a little."

"You think?" Jupiter commented jokingly. Mars looked up to see everyone looking down at her smiling.

"And it looks like you joined Jupiter and Venus' skirt club," Mercury commented amusingly. Mars stood to look at her skirt and was shocked to see half of it had been burned away.

"That's what I get I guess for being overzealous," Mars sighed before they continued on making their way to the volcano. Inside the volcano Queen Beryl seethed in anger as she watched all the scouts through her energy ball.

"I can't get her alone!" Queen Beryl roared from her throne. "I'm going to have to meet all of them face to face, but I'm not powerful enough yet to handle all of them." Queen Beryl took one last long look into the energy ball before sinking into the ground and appearing in the shire to her master, Metallia. Angrily Queen Beryl walked to the face of the shrine and fell to her knees in front of it. "I can't be defeated again. I've waited too long for this. Tell me how to win this."

"Don't wine at me, Beryl," Metallia spoke through the shrine. "You're as incompetent as your minions. I should abandon you, but I'm giving you this last chance. Use it well." Suddenly Metallia's soul shots out and engulfs Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl screams in agony as she joins with her master. Within minutes a huge flower bud explodes from the volcano startling Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts.

"What the hell is that?" Venus asks as they all stare in awe at the giant bud. Suddenly the bud opens to reveal a monstrous size Queen Beryl laughing evilly.

"Better enjoy that laugh Beryl," Sailor Moon shouted, catching the new Queen Beryl's attention. "It's the last one you'll ever have!" Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts looked Sailor Moon in shock. This wasn't their leader's normal personality. It wasn't like her to just face an enemy head on like this. Something new was happening to Sailor Moon. Seeing Queen Beryl had triggered her princess self to surface. "You'll never rule the universe as long as I live."

"We better get this over with then," Queen Beryl commented calmly.

"Let's get to it," Sailor Moon shot back angering the giant Queen.

"You don't know what you're up against!" Queen Beryl shouted as she powered up a large energy ball over her head. "Goodbye Sailor Moon!" The Queen hurls the energy ball at Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts. They all brace themselves for the attack, but Sailor Moon remains serene and just closes her eyes before the ball hits them. The energy ball causes a mountain size ice spear to get up from the ground. Queen Beryl smirks at her work and was about to retire back to her Negaverse until the top of the ice spear star burst open to reveal Princess Serena flanked by her newly dressed Scouts and Prince Darien standing behind her.

"I will defeat you Beryl," Princess Serena spoke. "In the name of the Moon."

"You?" Queen Beryl shot back sarcastically. "Pitiful little Princess Serena?" Princess Serena only closed her eyes to help channel her energy and slowly lifted up her Moon Wand.

"I'm not afraid anymore."

"You should be!" Queen Beryl responded as she readied for her attack.

"Cosmic Moon Power." The crystal glowed intensely for a few moments before shooting out a beam of energy right as Queen Beryl released her attack. "Fight this evil," Princess Serena whispered to herself as she felt her energy pour into the attack. "Do not give up Serena. You can do this." For a while the two energy beams continued to hit each other and slowly Princess Serena began to feel her energy weakening. "I'm not letting you win this one you witch. My friends are counting on me." Realizing that she can't defeat Queen Beryl on her own, Princess Serena mentally reached out to her Scouts and Prince. "I need all of you! Please help me!" Immediately all the Scouts put their hands on Princess Serena's arms while Prince Darien placed his hand on her shoulder. Prince Darien immediately began to glow a golden color as he transferred all his energy to his Princess.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Power!" With that finally attack call all the energy of the planet began to race into the Silver Crystal, including Queen Beryl's own energy for one finally attack.

"This can't be!" Queen Beryl shouted as she felt her own energy being sucked out of her. "No!" An unimaginably powerful white energy ball was then released from the Silver Crystal and hurled straight through the giant Queen killing both her and Metallia. After the attack is over Princess Serena turned back into Sailor Moon and collapsed to the floor along with her Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"Beryl is gone, blasted back to the Negaverse," Sailor Moon barely whispered. "The universe is safe again, thanks to you, my friends." Slowly Sailor Moon placed her hand on her pregnant stomach with a small smile on her face. "Finally we have a chance for peace. Real peace." Everyone smiled gently at her words before all of them passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where am I?" Serena questioned herself as she took in her surroundings. She noticed she was in her princess dress and was surrounded by what looked like to be marble everywhere. There were white marble walls, floors, pillars, and even white marble ceilings. "This place seems familiar somehow."

"It's the Moon palace," an elegant voice said. Serena turned around to see Queen Serenity, her mother, standing behind her in all her regal glory holding a baby. "This was your home before the great war."

"Why am I here? Am I dead?"

"No dear you are most certainly not dead. I brought you here to explain what's going to take place next when you go back to Earth."

"Why are you holding a baby?" Serena nervously asked. Queen Serenity's eyes grew sad at what she was about to tell her daughter. She knew Serena would not take this well.

"My daughter," Queen Serenity began carefully, "you are not supposed to become a mother yet."

"What?"

"This is your future daughter. I am keeping her until you're suppose to have her."

"No!" Serena cried as she went to grab her child, but Queen Serenity moved away. "Give me my baby!"

"Give her back the baby!" a male's voice boomed out into the room. Serena turned to see Darien in his armor with the Scouts flanking him.

"You all are truly loyal to your Princess," Queen Serenity said happily.

"Queen Serenity," Venus said as she stepped forward, "we don't want to fight you, but we will."

"Mother please give me my baby," Serena begged.

"For the sake of this baby's life I can not," Queen Serenity stated sadly.

"I don't understand," Serena responded confused.

"Princess Serena, the battle you all just fought will not be your last. There are more evils out there and they are stronger then Metallia and Queen Beryl. If you keep this baby you all will fail and the Earth will eventually be destroyed."

"So giving up the baby will ensure all that doesn't take place?" Mercury inquired.

"I never said she would have to give up the baby Mercury. All I'm saying is that she will have to wait for a little while."

"I have to wait?" Serena asked still entirely understanding.

"The baby will stay safe with me until it is time for you to have it. You are meant to have this baby, just not yet or the fate of the Moon will be the same fate for the Earth."

"So I must delay my pregnancy and the birth of my child to save the world," Serena stated as she began to understand.

"Serena," Darien began, "are you okay with waiting till the Earth is ready?" Serena smiled at her Prince and nodded her head.

"If it will save the Earth and waiting a little while longer to have the child isn't really a bad thing."

"If you believe that is the best choice," Mars said with confidence in her princess.

"But how are our lives going to be when we all go back and Serena is no longer pregnant?" Jupiter questioned. Queen Serenity smiled and began to glow.

"I'll take care of it." Her glow intensified to the point all the girls and Darien were blinded by the light.

"Oh no! Why didn't someone wake me up?" Serena shouted as she very ungracefully shot out from bed to get ready for school. "I'm totally late for school!" Serena jumped down the stairs and flew out the front door, but not before grabbing a piece of toast. "Thanks for lunch mom!" Up above Luna and Artemis watched in amusement as Serena ran to school.

"I'm so proud of our Scouts," Luna commented happily.

"They really did it," Artemis agreed, "and they all came back safe too."

"Yes, but only now they don't remember any of it. It's like none of them ever even met. They don't remember Serena's pregnancy or being Sailor Scouts."

"Don't worry," Artemis said assuring his partner. "They just need to meet up again, become friends, and then maybe they'll remember."

"I hope so," Luna said, but then a thought struck her. "But what about Serena and Darien?" Artemis gave Luna a loving look before taking off in the direction of the local hospital. Upon finally arriving at the hospital the two felines spotted Serena entering with a bouquet of red roses. Immediately Luna and Artemis followed Serena through the hospital till she reached a room.

"Darien you're finally awake!" Serena exclaimed happily as she entered the room. Quietly Luna and Artemis followed her in.

"Meatball Head what are you doing here?" Darien asked, using his beloved pet name for her. Serena chose to ignore the name and went to put the roses in a vase that was in his room.

"I heard you had a really bad accident so I brought roses to help make you feel better."

"You didn't have to Meatball Head," Darien replied, still using the nick name, but this time you could hear tenderness in his voice. Luna and Artemis watched as Serena turned her head towards Darien and gave him a loving look.

"You maybe a jerk face, but I still care about you." Serena then took a seat next to Darien's bed and the two talked for a few hours. Luna and Artemis watched their princess and prince happily. Though the two still argued and bickered there was now an affectionate undertone that was never there before. Though they didn't remember ever being lovers somehow the love wasn't forgotten. Luna and Artemis knew that though they weren't a couple again yet the two were very clearly on their way. When Serena and Darien were done talking the two cats followed Serena out of the hospital. It was truly a new day for all of them.

Okay everyone I need your thoughts here! I can continue this story in a part two where the Generals are found and united with the Scouts and Serena and Darien rediscover their pasts, but it's up to you. I'm not going to do this part two if no one is really going to care so the more of you that respond the more likely I'll do it.


End file.
